


To Save Camelot

by SageWarrior1017



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns, Quest for Camelot (Storyline)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageWarrior1017/pseuds/SageWarrior1017
Summary: After years of discord and war, the kingdom of Camelot was finally at peace under the rule of the one who pulled the sword from the stone, King Lune. But there is a darkness growing in the shadows and it will take not one but two heroes to protect their King, as soon as they can learn to trust and understand each other.





	1. A Kingdom's Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting on Archive. I have a copy of this story over on Fanfiction.net, but this is also an edited version from my original. I hope that any of you Cat returns fans enjoy this story and please feel free to comment.
> 
> Disclaimer: Also, I do not own Cat Returns or an of its wonderful characters.

As the salty wind blew across the sandy beach, three horses moved at a trot across a cliff side. Two of the horses rode close to each other, the largest carrying a tall man with chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in a simple tunic and pants with a sword at his hip. The other horse carried a lovely woman with long flowing red hair and chocolate brown eyes, dressed in a lovely maroon riding dress.

In the front of the two on a small, younger horse, rode a little girl, looking no more than nine with long deep brown hair like the man’s and large brown eyes like both of the adults. She wore a simple cotton dress over a long sleeve gray shirt and gray pants. The little girl looked back at the couple with a large, mischievous grin as she kicked her horse into a gallop and rode off ahead to the beach. The man called after the girl with a fond but exasperated grin on his face.

“Haru,” he called. “Be careful, sweetheart, the edges can be very dangerous around here.” He quickly rode to a gallop after her.

“I will, Father,” Haru called back to him as she continued her way towards the sandy beach below.

As the father and daughter came to the end of the path and got off the horses, the women came around the corner right after. Haru’s father came over to her and rose his hands to help her off the horse.

“Here you are Naoko.” He said with an adoring smile on his face.

“Thank you Hasho.” She returned the smile and once on the ground thanked him with a loving kiss as well, which he gladly reciprocated.

Giggling the little girl snuck up behind the couple and with an incredible amount of strength and agility for her age, jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father’s shoulders. He responded with a smile and pulling away from Naoko grabbed the girl and began to spin around with her as she squealed with delight. Losing his footing, they went tumbling down the hill rolling side by side and stopped at the bottom with their arms and legs spread as if they were making angels in the sand, laughing away with the biggest smiles on their faces. Naoko simply smiled at them shaking her head as she carefully walked down after them.

“Father,” Haru spoke after gaining her breath back, “tell me about Camelot again.”

“Haru,” he laughed, “You’ve heard the story almost a hundred times now, do you ever tire of it?”

“I never tire of hearing about it, Father, nor do I tire of hearing about your adventures,” she responded with a loving smile, absolute admiration in her eyes.

Her father returned the smile with a light laugh as his wife came to sit by his side on the sand and gave him the same loving and admiring smile.

“Please darling, you know we both love to hear you tell the story,” she asked with a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling at his wife and daughter, Hasho conceded. “All right, all right, how can I say no to you two?” He picked up a small stick to his side and began drawing three circles into the sand. 

“Long ago there were three kingdoms, locked in constant battle. The Human Kingdom, The Bird Kingdom and The Cat Kingdom. The rulers of these kingdoms had become interlocked in a raging fight over land and power that ended in the demise of all three. This resulted in complete chaos throughout the kingdoms as loyalties were tested and bloodlines were divided, especially of those who belonged in two or more of the kingdoms. The battles went on for centuries, neighbor fighting neighbor, even brother fighting brother.” As Hasho described the scene, images ran through his mind of the carnage and chaos he had witnessed growing up during that time.

“Then a sorceress gave a prophecy that the one to end the war and unite the three kingdoms would be born from two and friend to the third. The prophecy also stated to prove that he or she was the one true ruler, they would have to be able to pull the sword Excalibur from the stone. Over the years, those from all three kingdoms gathered to the stone to prove their worth. Many tried and many failed.” He paused.

“Then on the day that you were born a strange young lad came to the stone. His name was Lune, a boy who was part human and part cat with a black crow on his shoulder, a boy who was from two of our kingdoms and friend to the third.” A memory of Lune crossed his mind, the intelligence in his mismatched cat-eyes, one blue and one red, and the cat ears on his head. While the rest of him looked more human-like, his hair and ears though were covered in deep purple hair.

“He pulled the sword from the stone and following his rule the kingdoms were united and Camelot was born.” Hasho then retrieved his shield from his horse, on it were three interlocking circles at the center. “These three rings represent the united kingdoms of Camelot and as a knight I swore an oath to protect not only King Lune, but the three kingdoms as well.”

Haru gave an enraptured sigh, ‘ _Oh to see Camelot_ ,’ she thought. “Father, is Camelot really as grand as they say?” she exclaimed with excitement.

“Every bit as grand and stunning as they say, Haru,” he responded with a smile. In the distance a trumpet was heard and to the horizon a company of knights carrying the same shields as Hasho rode towards them. Some were human, some were cat humanoids, and some were bird humanoids. “And as is my duty I must go to Camelot when King Lune calls.”

Hasho stood and helped his wife up before giving her a loving hug and kiss, then lifting Haru of the ground he gave her a large warm hug and a sloppy kiss on her cheek which she giggled at. Hopping on to his horse he began to ride toward the other knights, bidding his family fare well.

“Goodbye, I love you both,” he called.

Haru then hopped onto her own horse and began to ride after him. “I want to come with you,” she called.

“Yes, Haru, when you are older, I promise I will take you to Camelot,” he called back then continued riding to the others, waving back to his family as his figure became smaller and smaller.

Haru stopped her horse and looked on with a forlorn smile as her father faded from sight. “One day I will go to Camelot and I have adventures as well, just like Father.” She whispered to the wind, dreaming of the day she would see that beautiful city. 


	2. A Knight's Loyalty and a Family's Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where it gets angsty.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns. Duke and Phoebus belong to YarningChick

As the sun peaked over the mountains, the company of Knights grew with each member they retrieved as they rode across grassy plains and looming hills, closer and closer to the city of Camelot. As Hasho looked to his comrades he greeted each with a friendly smile, to his right rode Sir Adalberto Balboni. Originally from the Bird Kingdom, he had the head of an owl with gold and grey feathers, and the torso of a human with wings instead of arms and clawed hands holding the rains of his horse. He returned the smile to Hasho, his yellow eyes bright with excitement as they rode on.

To Hasho’s left rode two other of his comrades. Reigi Mishuzis, a fellow member from the human kingdom and a farm owner like him from the southern plains. To Reigi’s right Adal Baum, originally from the Cat Kingdom. Like Adalberto, she is human sized, a cat with black and white fur and bright blue eyes.

The company’s members all varying in size, shape and species rode on towards Camelot, a song sprung from their hearts with each step closer to their destination.

_“United we stand_

_“Now and forever_

_“In truth, divided we fall!”_

As the group began to ride over a hill, Camelot appeared on the other side. Its gleaming towers reflecting the rising sun. Surrounded by walls to protect the people within. As the company grew closer a sentry spotted them from the high wall and sounded the horn, a cry of joy came from inside.

“The Knights are here” they called. 

_“Hand upon hand_

_“Brother to brother_

_“No one shall be greater than all!”_

The draw bridge lowered, and the company rode in to be greeted with cheers and applause by the people of the city. As Hasho got off from his horse he went to Reigi and Adal wrapping his arms around their shoulders in greeting, having missed them very much.

As Hasho looked around the square he spotted a young lad with cat ears on top of his head, a half cat like King lune, holding a makeshift shield and staff practicing on a dummy. Smiling at the lad, glad to see he had not lost his spirit after the loss of his family. Sir Duke Charles von Gikkingen and Lady Charlotte were close friends and he missed them terrible every day. He and Lune swore they would watch over their son and have kept their word.

The gathered Knights looked to the castle, where at the top of the steps stood Lune, dressed in a simple black tunic and breaches, no crown on his head, reflecting his truly humble spirit. To his side stood a lovely woman with snow white hair and piercing blue eyes, cat ears like Lune’s on top off her head. She wore a long white cape over a deep blue dress. On her shoulder sat the crow that Hasho had told Haru about, the one that had been with Lune when he had pulled the sword from the stone. The woman, Yuki, Lune’s advisor, friend, and sorceress sworn to protect and teach him everything she knew.

As the warriors stepped forth Lune began to respond to their song.

_“It’s been ten years we celebrate_

_“All that made our kingdom great_

_“Liberty and Justice for all!”_

As the knights followed him up the stairs and through the halls a shadow emerged from one of the alcoves in the wall, out stepped a large bright purple cat with mismatched colored eyes similar to that of Lune’s. Only his eyes were less bright then the King’s and carried a dark gleam within their depths. Sneakily joining with the rest of the Knights he carried a shield like theirs and followed them. Lune continued to lead them to two large, grand doors which he opened with a flourish as he continued to sing.

_“Each of us will now divide_

_“In equal shares our countryside_

_“Promising equality for all who reside!”_

The room revealed large windows leading out to where the stone laid surrounded by vines after all these years. At the center of the room was a grand round table where the knights began to gather around to begin the meeting. As the purple cat followed in, he gripped his paw into a fist with a sneer on his face. The knights continued their song as they began to rise their shields to the sky, catching the light from the windows making them shine beams of light to the ceiling above.

_“United we stand_

_“Now and forever_

_“In truth, divided we fall_

_“Hand upon hand_

_“Brother to brother_

_“No one shall be greater than all!”_

One by one as they raised their shields, each knight called out a virtue of their code.

“Liberty!”

“Justice!”

“Trust!”

 _“Shall be greater than all!”_ every knight sang before the next three shouted their virtue.

“Freedom!”

“Peace!”

“Honor!”

 _“No one greater than all!”_ they sang as one, beginning to lower their shields to the table. As they did, Adal, Reigi and Hasho finished the last three values.

“Goodness!”

“Strength!”

“Valor!”

_“Shall be greater than-”_

“ME!” the purple cat shouted into the room, slamming his shield down onto the table. Silence followed after his exclamation until he spoke once again.

“Lovey song,” he sneered. “Now perhaps we can get down to business, eh? I would like to discuss gaining my new land.”

“Sir Phoebus,” Lune sighed. “Always thinking of yourself. As knights of the round table, our duty is to the people. The land will be divided amongst everyone depending on their needs.”

“Then I need more than anyone,” Phoebus interrupted. “Dear cousin, I wouldn’t have given you my support after all these years if I had known that you were running a _charity!_ ” he sneered.

Enraged by his greed, Hasho stood to defend his king. “The King has decided, Phoebus, you would do well to listen,” he growled through his teeth.

“Well,” Phoebus quietly laughed, “perhaps we are in need of a new King.” he began to stand, leveling a cold look towards his cousin. “And I vote for me.”

Knights around Lune and Phoebus began to stand moving to protect the King should something go wrong.

“I will not serve a false King,” Hasho spat from his place next to Lune.

“Very well,” responded Phoebus as he began to reach for his side, “then serve a _DEAD ONE_!” he screamed. A mace appeared in his hand and he jumped onto the table and ran toward Lune. Knights jumped up to stop Phoebus including Hasho who Phoebus struck in the face knocking him off the table.

Yelling, he grew closer and closer to Lune, who stayed where he was while reaching to the back of his seat. As Phoebus brought his mace around and down towards him, Lune pulled Excalibur from its sheath and rose it above his head, stopping Phoebus’ attack. A bright flash came from Excalibur as Phoebus was thrown across the room, his weapon shattered.

Lune stood tall with Excalibur in his hands as his Knights began to surge toward Phoebus. He rose from the ground clutching his arm and glared hatefully at his cousin.

“One day that sword will be mine,” he called as he ran for the door. “And all of Camelot will bow before me!” He shut and locked the door quickly just before spears and swords embedded themselves into the wood from the other side.

Glaring at the door, Adal recalled Hasho had fallen from the table and ran to check on him. Getting to the other side she saw he was still lying on the floor. With worry and fear in her eyes she ran to kneel by him.

“Hasho!” she screamed, Reigi and Adalberto joining her. They looked at one another with worry as Reigi placed his hand to the pulse point. He pulled his hand away with tears streaming from his eyes.

“Sir Hasho?” the other knights began to ask with fear. Lune joined the three on the ground, lifting Hasho’s head into his lap. Looking pleadingly to Adal she shook her head.

“I am sorry my King,” answered Reigi, still weeping. “He is dead.”

A sorrowful silence fell upon the room at the loss their brave fellow knight and friend.

* * *

Back on the farm, Haru was riding on her horse Haku with a makeshift staff in her hand and a bucket on her head as a helmet. Swinging it around she knocked down dummies made of flour bags and hay. Laughing away the whole time with her mother looking on, a large smile on her face.

She suddenly heard a horn and looking to the distance she spotted the Knights of Camelot.

“Father is back,” she called, dropping her staff and hopping off of Haku she ran toward them as they got closer with a large smile on her face.

Looking to each Knight she tried spotting her father, but as she searched, she noticed that each of them looked at her with great grief and sadness. Confused, her smile slowly began to fade, till finally she saw a wagon pulled by an ox at the end with what looked to be a person on it, a blanket laid over him.

Her smile fully gone, realization came to Haru. “No,” she uttered in a quiet whisper, tears streaming down her face.

Two days later, her father’s funeral took place. King Lune himself had come to pay his respects and share his own sorrow with the family, the last he had saw of them was at Duke’s home when Haru was merely a tiny three-year-old. Lune smiled, she was like at time like a niece or sister to him as Hasho had been both a brother and a father in his life since becoming king. He had also come to present Hasho’s shield to them. He stepped towards Lady Naoko and Haru.

“Your husband died saving me,” he softy spoke to Naoko as she cried, handing the shield to her, looking down to Haru he finished saying, “saving Camelot as well. I am so sorry for what you have both lost.”

Nodding her head to the King, Haru gripped her mother’s dress tighter and hid her face within its folds, tears streamed down her face. She felt the king’s hand warmly rub her head in comfort. Nodding grimly to both, Lune stepped aside towards Hasho’s grave to greet the rest of the residents of the farm and the knights. 

“Sir Hasho was a brave man, an even braver knight, and a dear friend to me. He was family to me as well, since I was never able to know mine. His memory will never be forgotten nor his sacrifice, I owe him my life. Lady Naoko you and your family will always be welcome in Camelot, this I promise you.” He finished with a low bow to Naoko and Haru.

After the procession was finished, Haru ran up to her father’s gravestone her young friend Hiromi following after her, Hiromi was the daughter of Nirami and Hansuke Takesho who lived and helped work the farm with her mother and father. Naoko came to both girls as she wrapped her arms around them, sharing in their grief together.

As Haru rested in her mother’s arms weeping, she made a silent promise to her father. _‘I miss you father, so much, but no matter what, I promise you that I will be your brave strong girl, for you and for mother.’_

Disclaimer: United We Stand written by Steve Perry from Quest for Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters up, yes!  
> More will be coming soon.


	3. 10 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

A lovely young woman sat in front of a small pond near Sir Hasho Yoshioka’s grave. She had long brown hair that reached to the midpoint of her back, pulled up in a ponytail. Dressed in a grey shirt, purple vest and black breaches she looked up to reveal deep chocolate-brown eyes. Haru was visiting her father’s grave, thinking back on her favorite memories with him. As she stood up from the edge of the pond, a song began to escape her heart.

_‘If you were with me now_

_‘I’d find myself in you_

_‘If you were with me now_

_‘You’re the only one who knew_

_‘All the things we planned to do.’_

As she headed back towards her home, she started to sing out loud.

_“I want to live my life_

_“The way you said I would_

_“With courage as my light_

_“Fighting for what’s right_

_“Like you made me believe I could.”_

As she began her way back, she came to the sandy hill that she and her father had rolled down so long ago. Tumbling down it herself, she picked up a stick and began to draw the three circles from her father’s shield. As she continued her song, she began to run across the sandy beach up the hill to her family farm.

_“And I will fly on my father’s wings_

_“To places I have never been_

_“There is so much I’ve never seen_

_“And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_“And I will do great things_

_“On my father’s wings!”_

Upon her return to the farm she greeted her mother who pointed her to the stables and barn. Haru shook her head yes and began her chores, giving hay to the cattle and slop to the pigs. Still dreaming of the adventures she wanted and the lands she wished to see.

_“This world I’ll never see_

_“My dreams that just won’t be_

_“This horse’s stride,”_ she sang while looking past the pig’s pen, she placed her chin in her hand and glanced at Haku’s stable.

_“With one day’s ride_

_“Will have covered more_

_“Distance than me.”_

With a mischievous smile on her face she climbed the fence surrounding Haku and jumped onto his back, riding out of the pen and retrieving a pitchfork. She through it at a makeshift target painted on the hay in the barn.

_“But I will fly on my father’s wings_

_“To places I have never been_

_“There is so much I’ve never seen_

_“And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_“And I will do great things_

_“On my father’s wings!”_

It landed perfectly in the center, and after hopping off of Haku, she used it to lift the hay over a gate into a pen filled with oxen. Giving a bucket of oats to Haku she slowly walked out of the barn her mind still up in the clouds. Jumping up onto a fence, she walked across it with the grace of a feline.

_“Someday with his spirit to guide me_

_“And his memory beside me_

_“I will be free to…”_

Jumping off it, she landed on a plank laid over a bucket, unfortunately a small brown cat with a large smile was walking across the other end of the plank and was unceremoniously thrown into the air. A loud yowl emanated from the launched cat as he was thrown from the make-shift teeter-totter.

_“Fly on my father’s wings_

_“To places I have never been.”_

The cat landed onto the roof of the barn, his claws digging into the wood, completely frozen in fear as Haru ran off to the cliff’s edge near the house, finishing her song.

_“There is so much I’ve never seen_

_“And I can feel his heartbeat still_

_“And I will do great things_

_“On my father’s wings!_

_“On my father’s wings!”_

Slowly walking down, she was greeted with a large smile by her mother, she returned it with a small chagrined one, until she noticed the cat still stuck on the roof of the barn. Her smile fell and with a worried cry she ran over to him.

“Oh Natoru, I am so sorry. I didn’t know you were on the end of the plank,” she apologized as she used a ladder to climb to the roof.

“Here, I’ll get you down from there.” She gently coaxed him into her arms and began softly cooing to him to calm him down.

“It’s okay, Miss Haru,” Natoru responded, mildly shaking. “You didn’t see me and I should have been looking where I was going. Though I always have wondered what it’s like to fly,” he laughed. “Now I know.”

Smiling at him, Haru joined in laughing as she walked back to the house holding him close.

* * *

Far off in the Kingdom of Camelot, night had made its mark. Within the castle, King Lune and the knights were gathered at the round table. Lune began the meeting with his opening speech.

“In the ten years since Sir Hasho’s death, equality and peace has spread throughout Camelot,” he announced, the knights responding with cheers. “Excalibur has given us the strength to band together against all injustices.” At this the room erupted it raucous applause.

“Camelot has prospered beyond our greatest drea-” suddenly a huge crash from above interrupted Lune as a giant Sphinx descended down from the roof, landing on the table. The torches were blown at out and the room was plunged into darkness, with only the moon’s light to see by.

The knights rose from their seats and unsheathed their swords as the sphinx slowly moved its head from side to side till it focused on Lune in his seat. Never taking his eyes of the Sphinx, Lune slowly began reaching behind him for Excalibur. Just as he was about to grip the pommel, the Sphinx snapped its head forward and grabbed the sword, shattering the top of the chair and tearing at Lune’s arm in the process. Ducking down, Lune held his arm to his chest as the warriors around him began to attack the sphinx. The creature spread its incredible wings, took off into the air and through the roof, spears and arrows flying after it. Those closest Lune began running to his aid, but he merely waved them off.

“Never mind me,” he spoke in a pain filled voice. “Find Yuki and go after Excalibur.”

The Sphinx burst through the roof and flew off into the night, soldiers on the walls began launching flaming arrows to attempt to take it out. No arrow could meet its mark as the sphinx flew farther and farther from the castle.

“Send word across the land,” a soldier called to another standing by the large horn. “Excalibur has been stolen.” The soldier began to blow into the horn and the call filled the night air as the gates opened, soldiers on horseback following after the sphinx.

Yuki dressed in her glowing white robes, climbed to the top of one of the walls and walked to the edge, the soldiers stepped aside instantly to let her through.

“Toto,” she called out to the night. “Protect the sword.”

As the sphinx flew over a glowing green forest, a black streak flew across the sky and straight towards him, striking him across the face. The sphinx cried out in surprise as a large crow began to hover some ways away from him. Swiftly turning back, the crow made another swipe at the sphinx which caused him to drop Excalibur into the forest below. Looking after the crow as it flew away the sphinx then realized that the sword was no longer in his grasp, looking around till he spotted it falling to the green below, he began to dive after it.

As the sword fell through the tree tops the sphinx continued his descent when suddenly large claw-like hands made from the branches of the trees reached out after him. The sphinx’s eyes widened as he tried to slow his descent, only for the claws to grab ahold of his wings and feet. The crow watched his struggle with amusement. The sphinx kicked and yelled as he tried to get out of their grasp, when finally, he was freed. He flew as far away from the forest as fast as he could. After the sphinx retreated, the crow began his descent into the forest, easily avoiding the claw-like branches as he traveled to the floor below.

* * *

As the sun peeked over the hills onto Camelot, the soldiers continued to sound the call of Excalibur’s theft through the horn. The sound travelled across the land from one horn to another till it reached the farthest ends of the Kingdom.

Back on the Yoshioka farm, Haru heard the call in the distance. Dropping her bucket and running inside, she found her mother sitting by the fireside working on a dress. Nirami sat and worked at the hem, while Hansuke polished the weapons and trophies on the wall.

“Mother,” she cried running in. “Excalibur has been stolen.”

At this Naoko laid her work down and jumped from her seat and rushed to Haru, Nirami and Hansuke looked to each other with worry in their eyes.

“Are you sure,” she asked Haru, in a worried but strong voice.

“Yes, the horns are sounding in the distance,” she answered. “Mother we must go out to help search.”

At this Naoko lost a little of that strength in her eyes, it was quickly replaced with a shaking worry. Gripping her daughter’s shoulders, she shook her head in the negative.

“No, the knights can handle finding the sword, we must stay here. Come try on your new dress I’ve made.” Naoko pulled her daughter towards where she had laid the dress, Nirami then took a tape measure and began to take lengths of Haru’s arms and legs. With a frown Haru tried to pull away before her mother could put her in the dress, but she couldn’t move away in time. The dress was a pearl white and simply in its design, even though her mother had only just started on it, one could tell it would be meant for elegance when finished.

“Mother,” she whined as the dress covered her face. “I don’t want a new dress; I want to do what I can to find Excalibur.”

“As I said, the knights can handle finding the sword.” Responded Naoko.

“But I can’t just stay here and do nothing,” Haru pulled away from her mother and Nirami’s fussing and went to Hansuke as he pulled down her father’s shield from the wall to polish. She gently pulled it from his hands to hold it close as she continued speaking to her mother, “I want to do what I can to help, see new places. Have adventures, see Camelot. Not stay here feeding chickens, it’s boring!” Haru remarked as she gently handed the shield back to Hansuke.

Naoko gave her daughter a frown and sighed. She walked to her daughter and pulled her close.

“Haru, one day you will have adventures and see Camelot, I promise,” she told her sternly. “That day is just not today and until then you will stay here with me.”

Haru quickly pulled away, “All right, all right,” she responded angrily as she pulled the dress over her head and threw it aside, running out of the room.

Naoko watched as she ran with a frown on her face. Turning to the family mural on the wall she looked directly at the image of her late husband.

“What would you do?” she asked Hasho’s image, he merely smiled back.

Disclaimer: On my Father’s Wings written by The Corrs belongs to Quest for Camelot.


	4. A Plot is Hatched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns (I wish I did!)

Natoru stealthily stalked through the tall grass with his target in sight. His ancestral instincts had him moving slowly forward while licking his lips in anticipation. Once he reached the edge, he crouched lowly and with a strong kick, he jumped out of the grass straight for the chicken in front of him, only to be quickly knocked to the side by the large buff female chicken.

He landed on his side and before he could run away his tail was grabbed and he was quickly yanked and then swung around, the chicken then let go and Natoru went flying through the air. Haru stepped out of the hen house just in time for Natoru to land in her arms.

“Natoru, what have we told you about messing with the chickens!” Haru scolded. “Remember what my mother said if you kept doing that, she would send you away from here.”

“Oh, please don’t tell her miss Haru, I was only playing around with the chickens. I would never hurt them, they don’t believe me though,” he pouted. “I can’t leave here, there would be nowhere for me to go, we small cats are looked down on by most higher cats from the original kingdom and Camelot would be too far for me to get to alone.” 

Smiling at him, Haru cradled him close, “Don’t worry Natoru I won’t tell mother.”

Turning around to go back into the hen house to continue collecting eggs, she kept Natoru in her arms. As she was picking eggs from the nest he noticed a small frown on her face.

“Miss Haru, is something wrong?” he asked worriedly.

“It’s nothing Natoru,” she sighed. “I just wish Mother would trust that I could handle myself, that I’m not some helpless child.”

“Oh, I know you’re not helpless Haru,” Natoru enthusiastically replied.

“Thank you, Natoru but I think that all I will ever do is stay here, caring for you and these chickens.” She sighed.

Suddenly a large shadow appeared on the wall from the doorway and Natoru turned his head only to cry out in fear. Hearing this, Haru quickly turned around and cried as well as she was grabbed, dropping the egg that she had in her hand to the floor.

Back in the house, flaming arrows came through the windows. Naoko and the others moved toward the walls as they hit the table and the door broke down, men swarmed in as flames surrounded the entryway. Cats, birds and humans alike came storming in threw furniture and items about the room. Through the door strode a man dressed in red armor, wearing a large helmet with horns.

“Knock, Knock,” the figure called mockingly as he strode into the room.

“Who are you,” Naoko demanded. “What do you want?”

Removing the helmet, the demented, smiling face of Phoebus leered back at her.

“Phoebus,” she sneered in disgust.

“Lady Naoko, how about a kiss, babe. I hear you’re still single.” He gave her a lecherous smile and grabbed her chin to pull her close. Naoko slapped his hand away in anger.

“You sick, impertinent pig!” she spat.

“Is that a no, then?” he smiled darkly.

“Why are you here?” she asked as Phoebus began to walk towards the fireplace where Hasho’s shield sat above.

“I was in the neighborhood, thought I would stop by, invade, you know catch up.” He replied.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“Camelot!” he responded.

_“Let’s go back to war and violence_

_“I’m so bored of peace and-”_

In fear Hansuke dropped a cup which Phoebus responded with a loud, “SILENCE!”

_“Nights of evil, filled with fear_

_“Your worst dream, that’s my idea of fun!”_ He sang as he threw Hasho’s shield across the table. Naoko caught it, resulting in it slamming onto the table, and glared at Phoebus.

“You’re deranged!” she spat.

“I’m glad you noticed,” he cackled. “I’ve been working on it.”

_“Let darkness find it’s sad ways;_

_“Let’s go back to good old bad days_

_“No more foolish acts of kindness.”_ he continued as he had one of his men toss him his sword, he easily caught it in his hand, held the pommel with one hand and laid the bottom of it in the other. “ _Lune and his kingdom will be mine!”_

“And Lady Naoko, you are going to help us.” He ordered.

“I would rather die!” she spat back in his face.

“I think you’ll find my lady that you won’t be able to say no.” as he said this, two men dragged Haru in, dangling by her arms between them.

“Haru!” Naoko cried in fright as she tried to run to her daughter, she was stopped as one of Phoebus’ men pulled her back. “Don’t you dare hurt her!”

Laughing the men threw Haru at Phoebus’ feet, grinning like the cat he was he bent down and lifted Haru’s face to his.

“Quite a lovely thing isn’t she,” he said to Naoko, then looking back to Haru he said, “You grew to be quite a lovely vision didn’t you, babe? How would you feel about becoming the new Queen of Camelot when I rule?” He gave her a lecherous grin.

With disgust and horror in her widen eyes, Haru sneered at him and then spit right in his face. Phoebus moved back with an angry glare on his face.

“I’d rather be skewered alive then ever marry you let have you touch me!” she angrily yelled in his face.

Glaring down at her, he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her face very close that she could smell his rancid breath.

“That can be arranged, my dear.” He whispered lowly then threw her back to the ground. Turning to Naoko to continue his speech, Haru picked up a weapon from the floor.

“As long as you follow through with our plan,” he continued, as Haru was about to hit him with a mace he turned around and caught it, gripping it tightly. He sneered down at her, “…and she won’t be hurt.”

Moving out to the house’s courtyard, Phoebus had his men gather around as well as his prisoners, so that all would be present for his little ‘rally’. In the center of the courtyard was a slightly deep hole, the warriors gathered around it. Here he continued his song.

_“Years from now, no one will bother to recall_

_“Your good King Lune at all_

_“Because all of this will be mine!_

_“This will all be mine!”_

Laughing maniacally, he jumped down from the top step of the house’s door and towards Naoko and Haru.

 _“I have a plan; it includes you.”_ He slowly ran his knuckles against Naoko’s cheek.

 _“You, Naoko, will lead me to Camelot,”_ Phoebus reached out to the sky as he sang, looking to the horizon.

_“Where I will claim all this as mine.”_

As his song continued, his men began to dance around the hole humming along to Phoebus’ song.

_“In the back of your wagons, my men will all hide_

_“You’ll sit up front as the gates open wide_

_“Now watch me as I prepare my loyal army with pride!”_

Pulling a strange looking bottle from his pocket, Phoebus held it in the air, it emitted a strange purple glow.

 _“With this potion I bought from some witches, that,”_ Phoebus grabbed Natoru, who was trying to sneak by towards Haru, from the ground and splashed a couple drops onto him. At this Haru gasped out in worry and fear.

 _“After dropping a bit on this cat,”_ he then grabbed six large knives from the ground and threw them and Natoru into the hole below. A large purple flash erupted forth and water suddenly filled the it.

_“Shall allow you to mold to you your weapons and heighten your skill_

_“That you may use them with ease and will_

_“Which will allow you to easily kill!”_

He gave a demented laugh into the night as a column of smoke rose into the sky.

_“Lune’s men will fall!”_

Suddenly Natoru jumped out of the pit, nearly the same height as the warriors around him, now dressed in a dark purple tunic and breaches, his eyes glowing a bright green. He looked almost like a larger version of himself, save for the three large dagger-like claws on each of his front paws.

 _“Ta-da! Behold:”_ Phoebus held his hands out towards Natoru with a presentational gesture, furrowing his brows as he tried to think of a name to call him.

Then with a dark grin he announced, _“Kill Claw!”_

Natoru looked down at himself with fear and horror, then his gaze turned to Haru, who wore a fearful look as well, not of him but for him and worry as well.

_“Step right up and enter quickly;_

_“I’ll transform the meek and sickly_

_“Into men with resolves of iron and strength of steel.”_

His men come forth with any weapon they wished or none at all, each one stepped in and came out stronger, darker and dressed in the color of the potion. Some had weapons fused to their bodies; knives on their hands, claws of steel, beaks like iron. Some were simply bigger, but all were much stronger now.

_“Yes, into the water! Quickly! Now, go, you fools!”_

A cat warrior took two swords with him and came out with each one attached to his arms, swinging them back and forth.

Then a bird warrior with a crossbow in hand jumped straight in, after coming out the crossbow was attached to his right arm a never ending set of arrows able to appear in the notch. The tips as hard as steel.

_“Next stand up straight, now! Move it along!”_

A human warrior stepped forth with a tiny little dagger, almost like a butter knife, which Phoebus slapped out of his hands.

 _“No, no, no, no, no, that’s no good!”,_ then he tossed him a mace and shoved him in into the pit.

He jumped out with a chain attached to his arm with the large mace at the end, he was able to lengthen and retract it as he swung it around above his head.

_“Prepare for the dawning of a new age:_

_“The Phoebusian age!_

_“Year One!”_

As the men grew more and more excited and began to dance around the pit, chanting a strange verse. All together the men sang _“Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_“We are the army of darkness and gloom_

_“Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom,_

_“We are the army of death and gloom.”_

The soldier holding Haru ran off to jump into the pit. The one holding her mother did not notice. Slowly sneaking back Haru looked to her mother trying to figure out how to get her out of his grip, until her mother looked back at her and shook her head.

“No Haru, get out of here, get out of here and get to Camelot. Warn Lune.” She whispered as one of the transformed soldiers slowly walked back towards Naoko and gripped her other arm, never taking his eyes off the rally.

“Mother I can’t leave you!” Haru whispered back.

“I’ll be fine,” she softly reassured her, “Go Haru, you are our only hope.”

Taking one last look at her mother, she gave her a nod and slowly snuck away through a crack in the wall behind them. No one the wiser. The men continued their celebration as Phoebus began to climb to the top of a number of stacked boxes.

Continuing their dance Phoebus began to sing again from on top of the boxes.

_“Only one will be revered_

_“Worshipped, hated, loved, and feared!”_

With a demented smile he yelled out into the night:

_“I’d just like to say a few words:_

_“I, me, mine!”_ his eyes twitched as he screamed, an insane gleam in their depths.

The men began to move in synchronized movements of devotion to Phoebus as they moved around the glowing purple pit. Natoru for some odd reason began to dance with the men to what he thought was actually quite a catchy tune.

_“You were mistaken if you believed_

_“Phoebus was someone who’d crumble and leave”_

_“Now I am back, and I will be staying this time!”_

Phoebus suddenly jumped off the top box, _“I told you once,”_ he sang, flipped in the air and over the pit to land perfectly on the other side, _“I told you twice!”_ His men began to surround him as he finished his promise of conquest and terror.

_“Everything you see before you_

_“Every last bit of it will…_

_“be…_

_“mine!!!”_ he ended his song with a slow demented cackle as the three rings of the kingdom in the form of smoke rose above the pit, only to be quickly devoured by a large disgusting snake, one by one. 

Disclaimer: Ruber’s song belongs Gary Oldman and Quest for Camelot.


	5. The Forbidden Forest and A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all those reading this story for the long wait. Life has been keeping me very busy and many changes have occurred. I was able to post three new chapters today and I hope to have the rest up in the next few days. Thank you to every one who have enjoyed this story and plan on reading it still.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

“Men! Gather all the provisions and load them into the wagons!” Phoebus yelled out to his soldiers as he climbed a staircase to the top of one of the walls. “We leave for Camelot, immediately!”

His men began to gather all livestock and goods and placed them onto the number of wagons that were hitched and ready to go. The men moved about a slowly and clumsily, still getting use to their transformed bodies. Natoru, still shaken from his ordeal, was still dancing around for some reason and just watched the men work. He began to wonder if Haru and her mother were alright, he hadn’t seen either since Phoebus’ dark song had ended.

On the other side of the wall Phoebus was climbing, Haru was slowly sneaking away when she heard a loud, harsh shriek. Looking up, a large sphinx was making its way towards the farm. Cowering in fear, Haru tried to cover herself with her arms, when the sphinx landed on a platform jutting out from the wall and laying on a risen stone on the other end. The sphinx suddenly began to glow and shrink into a tall grey cat wearing glasses and a long purple and grey robe. Having not seen her, Haru quickly ran under the platform to hide as she heard Phoebus addressing the grey cat.

“Ah, Natori, my loyal and trusted advisor. How was the flight, babe?” he asked as the cat, Natori, stepped forth to give a low bow to Phoebus.

“The flight was fine, your majesty,” he responded calmly.

“There is panic spreading across the land thanks to you Natori,” Phoebus announced with a grin. “My plan is working perfectly!”

“Absolutely, my lord.” Natori agreed obediently.

“Without the sword, Lune will be no match for me, he is completely vulnerable!” he ranted away, gleefully cackling at his diabolical scheme, joyous in it coming to fruition.

“Without a doubt, your highness.” Natori smiled slightly at the joy on his lord’s face.

“Camelot will fall,” Phoebus exclaimed loudly into the night, the cheers of his men answering him.

“You will succeed easily, my lord!” Natori exclaimed in excitement to his master’s exuberance.

“This will all be done easily, now that Excalibur is mine,” he proclaimed without pride, as he held out his hand to Natori, waiting for said sword to be placed in his hand.

At this, Natori’s smile quickly faded and he slowly began to back away with sweat coming down his forehead. His eyes would not meet Phoebus’ as said cat turned to look at him questioningly. Natori began to fidget even more as he answered back.

“Ah…ah…y-you see,” he mumbled, “this is where we m-may h-have hit what’s called a*gulp* gray area?” he looked to Phoebus with a fear-filled face.

Turning fully towards him, Phoebus’ eyes began to glow with a fiery rage and a displeased scowl covered his face. Grabbing Natori by the front of his robe, he pulled him over so that they were face-to-face, their noses nearly touching.

“Excuse me, babe?” he growled lowly. “But, what exactly was that you said?”

Natori continued to look at Phoebus with an apologetic, but fearful, look on his face. Eyes widening, Phoebus began to roughly shake him as he angrily yelled at the top of his lungs.

“YOU LOST EXCALIBUR, HOW!?” he screamed into Natori’s face.

Below the platform, Haru stopped her escape to hear the conversation between them, new hope igniting her heart at the knowledge that Excalibur was not in Phoebus’ grasp. Coughing slightly Natori pulled away from him to explain how the sword was lost.

“I was attacked,” he mumbled the next part angrily, “by a crow.”

“What!” Phoebus exclaimed, “My magnificent magician beaten by a tiny little pigeon?”

“It was not a pigeon, your majesty,” he explained. “It was a crow, as black as night and as quick as the wind.” Haru listened closely, recognizing the description as that of the bird from her father’s story of Lune.

“Oh, a dark little bird with the power of a waft of air,” Phoebus spat mockingly at Natori. Grabbing one of his ears, he pulled Natori down to speak directly into it. Natori’s answer to this action was a loud yowl which was quickly silenced at the tightening of his master’s grip.

“Listen hear, you sorry excuse of a sorcerer,” he whispered lowly. “Where is the sword now?” he asked harshly, as he brushed back the fur on his head that had become frazzled during his angry outburst. Taking in a quick gasp of air, Natori calmly told him where it landed.

“In a place wrought with terror and danger,” he responded.

Haru had poked her head over the edge to her the location better.

“The Forbidden Forest,” Phoebus answered quickly, with a frustrated groan.

“Yes,” Natori answered quickly.

Gasping, Haru jumped back down from the ledge and quickly snuck toward the stables, a determined look on her face, now with a destination in mind. She had to find Excalibur and return it to King Lune.

Glaring down at Natori still in his grasp, Phoebus began to slowly smile as he walked his other paw up the side of Natori’s head.

“Have I told you today,” he began. “How magnificently and totally WORTHLESS YOU ARE?” at this he ripped a large chunk of fur off of Natori’s head, to which he cried out with a large scream of pain, holding his paws to his head after finally being released, trying to will away the pain.

“Excalibur is the only thing that can stop me from taking over, Camelot!” Phoebus began walking away as he angrily explained this to Natori’s, who was still bent over in pain. Then, to his left he heard a horse’s neigh and, following the sound with his eyes, saw Haru riding away towards the roads on Haku. Glaring, he gave an angry yowl.

“NO, after the girl, stop her from getting away!” Looking to his right he spotted the cat warrior with the two swords, the human with the chained mace and Natoru, still dancing and humming away. Pointing at each he cried, “You, you, and you,” Natoru looked up and bumped into the human, “Twinkle-toes, go after the girl and bring her back!”

Shaking their heads in affirmation the men left, with a very confused Natoru following behind them.

With a frustrated growl, Phoebus then turned to Natori.

“And you,” he said lowly, grabbing him once again by the shirt front, “You are going to take me to Excalibur.”

With fear-filled eyes, Natori nodded rapidly.

* * *

Haru rode as if the devil itself were on her tail, which could very well be true when considering Phoebus, urging Haku to move harder and faster. As she did, the gates from her home opened to reveal the two soldiers and Natori riding after her. The soldiers were on two large, black horses that began to kick up mounds of dirt as they rode on. Natoru was attempting to stay seated on a very small and temperamental donkey while also trying not to cut the reigns, the donkey, or himself with his new ‘claws’.

As the men rode after her, Haru’s mother watched from the top of a wall as more of Phoebus’ men were leading her to the wagon she would stay in during the journey. Watching as her daughter escaped she began to sing a hopeful prayer.

_“I pray you’ll be my eyes,_

_“And watch her where she goes.”_ The men holding her began to look at her strangely as she continued to sing.

_“And help her to be wise_

_“Help me to let go.”_

As Haru rode on, she came to a fork in the rode, to the right was Camelot and to the left was the Forbidden Forest. Stopping her horse, she began to look from one to the other indecisively until she looked behind her to see the men gaining on her quickly. Making her decision with a determined look on her face she urged Haku to the left and rode onto the Forbidden Forest.

_“Every mother’s prayer_

_“Every child knows.”_

As she rode towards the forest, with the warriors right on her tail, they came to raven with high rock walls on both sides and a little creek to the left of the path she was riding on. Behind her, the soldier with the large mace attached to a chain began to swing it around above his head and then launched it at Haru.

_“Lead her to a place_

_“Guide her with your grace_

_“To a place where she’ll be safe.”_

She quickly ducked, just barely missing the projectile, only for it to hit a large rock on the wall in front of her causing a large avalanche of boulders to block her path. Pulling back on the reigns she only hesitated for a second before leading her horse into the creek below, the soldiers quickly following after her and gaining on her. Natoru’s donkey protested and nearly threw him off, but he was able to stay on as he followed the chase.

_“I pray she finds your light_

_“And holds it in her heart.”_

Exiting the creek, they came out to a dusty road with grassy plains on both sides reaching out to the far horizon. Up ahead at the end of the road, one could see a dark and gloomy body of trees, the Forbidden Forest.

_“As darkness falls each night_

_“Remind her where you are.”_

Riding faster and faster, Haru kept her eyes on the forest, listening for her pursuers to ensure they were not gaining on her any more than they already had.

_“Every mother’s prayer_

_“Every child knows.”_

A thick fog surrounds the forest, it dissipated as Haru and Haku approached, revealing shadows of claws and creatures. Frightened by the strange forest, Haku threw Haru off his back and ran the other way.

_“Need to find a place_

_“Guide her to a place_

_“Give her faith so she’ll be safe.”_

Getting up from her fall, Haru looked back to see her pursuers were nearly upon her. Looking to the forest and hesitating for only a moment, she ran inside.

_“Lead her to a place guide her with your grace_

_“To a place where she’ll be safe.”_

The men’s horses fell in exhaustion, making the hybrids grunt in frustration, they hopped off their mounts and headed for the forest, intent on following the girl. Natoru came up at the rear at incredible speed, he was suddenly thrown off his mount straight towards the trees. Extending his claws in fear, he landed in a branch about 6 feet off the ground, his claws imbedded in the wood and now dangling like an old rag. The cat warrior looked at him and shook his head roughly, he then pulled him out of the branch, threw him over his shoulder and continued his way into the forest. Natoru looked towards their destination and his eyes widened in fear.

“We’re not going in there are we?’ he asked shakily.

“Don’t be such a scaredy-cat,” the human warrior barked as the one carrying him laughed.

“B-but I’ve got a mate a-and ten kittens at home,” he tried to claim but to no avail, the soldiers merely continued on their way, deeper into the forest.

Running like her life depended on it, Haru moved deeper and deeper into the forest. Her clothes getting snagged on protruding branches and roots. Her hair tie was yanked right out of her hair, and she just kept running. Suddenly, a sharp drop came out of nowhere, a slippery slide that sent her down to a large body of water below, falling under the water. Breaking the surface, Haru was suddenly caught in what appeared to be a mesh net.

“Excuse me!” a voice called.

Turning Haru saw a young man, about a head taller than her, appear on the pond’s edge, standing underneath a tree, and carrying a long staff. He had a crow sitting on his shoulder. He was dressed in black pants and a grey tunic with a green vest over it. He looked towards her with light grey eyes, which for some reason looked slightly dull in the light, and atop his head sat two cat ears above a mess of orange-gold hair. Haru looked at him with both a confused and slightly shocked look on her face, still recovering from the fall, as he finished his sentence.

“That would be my net you are tangled in, Miss,” he softly said, then reaching out his hand with a smile he asked, “Are you alright?”

A/N: Dun-dun-da, Baron appears! I fell a little evil ending it hear but I thought it would be a good cut-off point.

Disclaimer: The Prayer is by Andrea Bocelli from Quest for Camelot.


	6. Stand Alone or Together?

A/N: I have been really excited for this chapter, and I hope I do Baron’s character justice. Without further ado.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns (Ghibli you lucky jerks.)

Still in a state of shock, Haru continued to stare at the half-cat, when a loud crash came behind her. Looking up at the ledge she had fallen from, the two hybrids chasing her came crashing down through the foliage and into the water. Lifting their heads, they looked straight at Haru, the cat warrior raised his blades and the human warrior began to swing his mace above his head. Having fallen behind, Natoru slid down the same mudslide Haru had and fell behind a boulder striking his head against it, unseen by both parties. After shaking away his dizziness he watched the confrontation behind his hiding spot.

Still trapped in the net, Haru attempted to move back as the cat warrior began to swiftly move towards her, swinging his blades back and forth in front of him. Suddenly, someone stepped directly in front of Haru. The stranger held his staff in a defensive position as the crow took off from his shoulder, hovering just above him. The cat warrior stopped and looking at his companion, they both began to laugh as ‘Mace head’ swung his weapon above his head and then threw it at the stranger.

The crow let out a swift caw at the stranger’s right and the half-cat ducked to the left with graceful ease, the mace became landed in a tree behind him and was suddenly sucked in like quicksand. A look of confusion covered the human warrior’s face as he was quickly being dragged towards the tree. He grabbed the chain and tried to pull it out, but to no avail. His comrade watched in shock for a moment, but then quickly turned with enraged glare towards the stranger, he gave a loud battle cry as he charged towards him, blades swinging.

The crow made a quick dive in front of the charging hybrid, letting out a loud caw, throwing the warrior off from his charge. As he was momentarily distracted, the stranger brought his staff quickly around and struck him in the head, then the gut. Trying to strike back, the hybrid was easily blocked by the staff, then with an impressive twirl of his weapon, the stranger hit him right between the legs.

As the warrior doubled over in pain, the stranger gave an impressive roundhouse kick, knocking his opponent into the air. Out of nowhere, a large tongue shot out of a stump, grabbed the warrior and pulled him into what looked like a large mouth, then it ‘burped’! The stranger gave a small smirk, until he heard the loud snap of a tree, he then turned to face his las opponent.

After finally getting his weapon free, the human warrior charged straight for the stranger. Merely standing in place, the stranger stood waiting, until the crow flew by his shoulder and let out another caw. The stranger suddenly stuck a vine that sent a hanging log straight for the warrior, sending him into the air and straight into a whirlpool, which sucked him down.

During the event, Haru had finally managed to get untangled from the net and was standing near the shore, pulling her hair back into a ponytail with an extra tie she had, she was still in shock and wonder of what she had just witnessed. Then the crow was suddenly hovering in front of her.

“Are you alright, Miss?” He asked, shaking her out of her stupor, Haru softly nodded. Looking over towards the water, she saw the stranger was retrieving his damaged net, she winced at seeing all the holes in it, no doubt due to her fall.

“That was amazing, you-you beat them both like it was nothing,” she said in excitement, then lowering her head she said softly, “I am so sorry about your net.”

She called to the stranger who continued to ignore her, as if he hadn’t heard her. Her brow began to furrow in frustration, noticing this, the crow quickly caught his companion’s attention.

“She’s alright,” he called to him, “and she is quite a lovely young lady,” he gave her a friendly smile with the compliment.. Seeming to come out of a deep thought, the stranger turned.

“I will have to take your word for it, Toto,” holding a fish in his hand from the net, he continued to avoid Haru’s gaze, the fish quickly flew out of his hands, which he attempted to catch.

“I did not mean to ignore you, Miss, and you do not have to apologize for the net. It was not your fault seeing as how you were being chased by what seemed like an unsavory group,” he stated calmly.

Haru’s frown began to fade at her rescuer’s kind response. Opening her mouth to thank him for saving her, she was instantly cut off when he quickly strode past her.

“Right, now that you’re all right, you can leave,” he stated, with an air of finality in his words.

Toto flew after him from above.

Haru stood there stunned for only a second, then with an angry scowl she turned and ran after him. “Now hold on!” she shouted, “I am sorry for the net, but I still wanted to thank you for saving me.”

“Your welcome, now as I said, it’s time for you to leave,” he repeated once again, still looking straight ahead.

“Wait, what is your name at least?” she asked.

He slowed for a moment while considering whether or not to answer her. “Baron,” he finally said.

“I’m Haru,” she called back, then after finally catching up to him, she stepped in front of him to stop his walk, “Baron, why won’t you look at me when I talk to you.”

Once she was in front of him, Haru saw that the gray, which she had thought were the color of his eyes, was actually a reflection of the sense he no longer had.

“Oh,” she softly let out, Baron continued to go on his way as she began to apologize, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you were-”

“What?” Baron asked, a smirk slowly appearing on his face, “Tall? Rugged?...Handsome?”

“Blind,” she stated quietly.

“Ah, I always forget that one.” He laughed.

Haru frowned at his joke and continued to follow him.

Natoru, who throughout the fight had been slowly moving towards the edge of the water where Haru was, was now following them at a close distance. Hiding behind trees and bushes, suddenly a bush moved to the side and he let a shriek, then ducked behind it again to avoid being seen.

“Baron,” Toto called.

“Please not now, Toto,” Baron quickly said as he moved across a stone covered path. Haru looked to Toto and quickly realized he matched the description of the crow who attacked Natori.

“Wait,” she called to Toto, “Are you King Lune’s friend, the one who was with him when he pulled the sword from the stone?”

“Yes, I am,” he responded smiling.

“Then you know where Excalibur is.” She smiled excitedly.

Baron quickly turned and answered her before Toto could. “Of course he knows where it is. In Camelot, with King Lune.” Before he could continue on, Haru called back.

“No it’s not, it’s in the forest somewhere,” she proclaimed. “Phoebus stole it and has taken my mother hostage. That’s why I’m here, I have to find the sword and return it to King Lune or Camelot and my mother are doomed.” She slowly lowered her head in sadness, as Baron stood a few feet ahead listening to her.

Toto then swooped down and landed on his outstretched arm. “She’s right Baron, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” he exclaimed. “It’s somewhere here in the forest.”

Nodding his head in understanding, Baron tightened his hold on his staff and began to walk in the opposite direction of where he was facing.

“Right then, we’re going to find it.” He said with determination.

Raising her head, Haru began to smile in joy and ran after them. “Great,” she exclaimed.

Then Baron stopped and held his staff out towards Haru, she quickly stopped and stared at him in confusion. “Not you Haru, you must get to Camelot. Toto and I will handle this alone,” he calmly stated to her.

Glaring, Haru pushed the staff out of her way and stomped towards Baron. “And exactly why can’t I come along?” she demanded.

Baron gave a small wince, then sighed, attempting to tell her calmly. “It’s too dangerous, you don’t know the forest well enough.” He explained.

Still glaring, Haru folded her arms in front of her chest and stood her ground. “And you do?” she asked.

Baron softly smiled.

 _“I know the sound of each rock and stone.”_ As Baron sang, he tapped his staff to the ground and the stone he was standing on began to rise into a pillar, slowly taking him into the sky, Toto circling above him.

Haru jumped back in surprise and watched as he went.

_“And I embrace what others fear.”_

As the pillar continued to rise, Haru jumped on and began to climb after Baron.

_“You are not to roam in this forgotten place_

_“Just the likes of me are welcome her.”_

The pillar stopped next to another rocky ledge, leading to a fallen tree across a pit with a waterfall flowing onto it. Baron hopped off and began to walk across it, using his staff to feel what was in front of him.

_“Everything breathes,_

_“And I know each breath_

_“For me it means life_

_“For others, it’s death.”_

After finally making it to the top, Haru followed after Baron. Natoru’s head popped up with a bush on top of him and quietly followed after Haru. Baron came up to the waterfall, he took his staff and making a straight line, ran it through the water, parting it like an obedient curtain as he walked through.

_“It’s perfectly balanced_

_“Perfectly planned_

_“More than enough_

_“For this man.”_

After he went through, Haru slowly made her way through the strange opening, only to have the water come directly down on her, letting out a yelp of surprise.

Continuing on his way, Baron came to a very large tree, its roots above the ground in a wavy and tangled mess and placed his hand on its trunk.

_“Like every tree_

_“Stands on its own,”_ suddenly a branch moved down towards Baron, grabbed him and pulled him across to one of the other roots. Toto flying ahead to the stone platform pass the roots.

_“Reaching for the sky_

_“I stand alone.”_

He landed gracefully and continued his way across the roots towards the stone platform. Using his staff to pole vault over gaps and sliding across mossy roots until he made it to the other side.

_“I share my world_

_“With no one else_

_“All by myself_

_“I stand alone.”_

Haru followed behind him and attempted to get across the roots by jumping from one to the next. Suddenly a root rose into the air as and an eye appeared on the trunk of the tree. The root nearly made her fall into a gap, but with great balance, she steadied herself then jumped towards a higher root that was above her head. She swung across then landed on the stone platform.

Natoru, still following behind, slowly leaned a foot out to a root, only to have it quickly pull away and for him to fall. He stuck his claws into another root and quickly climbed back up.

Haru followed Baron up to a higher ledge by climbing the rock wall below it. She poked her head over the top to see Baron standing in a grassy patched area, with Toto on his shoulder, filled with what looked like small leaves sticking out of the ground. Suddenly the leaves took off and began to fly in a large circle around the area. Haru smiled in wonder when Baron suddenly bent down in front of where she was hanging onto the ledge, he continued to sing to her.

_“I’ve seen your world_

_“With these very eyes.”_

Baron began to walk away down a path flanked on both sides by strange plants that looked like giant flower buds, Toto flying ahead. As he walked past them they opened up to reveal what looked to be long moving stems with a large pink bud at the end of each.

_“Don’t come any closer_

_“Don’t even try.”_

As Haru followed after him, the plants began to shoot out towards her trying to hit her.

_“I’ve felt all the pain_

_“And I’ve heard all the lies_

After finally getting pass them, she followed Baron out to a small body of water. As he walked out towards it, geysers of waters began to shoot from the water’s surface and Baron began to walk across them with ease as they rose higher and higher to another moss-covered ledge that Baron easily stepped onto. Haru attempted to follow after him, but was being tossed side to side by the water. She still managed to stay on the geysers and stumbled after Baron onto the ledge.

_“But in my world there’s no_

_“Compromise.”_

Baron jumped onto a stump, and suddenly its roots pulled out from the ground and began to crawl across the forest floor like a spider.

_“Like every tree_

_“Stands on its own.”_

He jumped off the stump and slid down a forest made slide, landing in an area that was surrounded by giant blue, four petal flowers. He walked up to one and wrapped his arm around it.

_“Reaching for the sky_

_“I stand alone.”_

Following after him, Haru suddenly stopped when the giant flower’s petals began to spin around very fast like a windmill, coming out of the ground it rose into the air with Baron still hanging on and standing on the bud at the bottom of it. Watching with awe as he rode into the air, Haru reached out to a flower with a closed yellow bud, she quickly jumped back when it went into the ground at her touch.

_“I share my world_

_“With no one else_

_“All by myself_

_“I stand alone.”_

Softly touching another one, that quickly rose into the air, Haru jumped and grabbed onto the bottom before it went out of her reach. Baron continued to ride his flower to a cliff’s edge above, Toto circling around him as they went, Haru following right after him.

_“All by myself_

_“I stand alone.”_

As he came above the tree-tops and towards the cliff he gently stepped off the flower and onto the stone with grace. Haru continued to hang onto her flower as it stumbled through trees and branches.

_“All by myself_

_“I stand alone.”_ Baron finished his song and Toto landed on the top of his staff. Haru climbed from below the cliffs edge covered in leaves and grabbed onto the edge of Barons pants to pull herself up.

“All right you’ve made your point,” she said as she brushed the leaves of and stood behind him, “But I’m sure extra help wouldn’t be discouraged, right? I can handle myself very well you know.”

As she said this, Toto flew over to land on her arm and began nuzzling her head and she returned the gesture.

“Come on, Baron it wouldn’t hurt for her to come along,” he said pleadingly.

“Toto,” Baron scolded.

“All I want to do is help, I swear I won’t be in the way.” Haru promised.

Baron gave a long, aggravated sigh, then he shook his head in affirmation. “All right, as long as you don’t get into any trouble,” he said with an air of finality as they began to continue their way across the cliff.

* * *

Baron ducked his head as wet, purple goo fell right on top of him. He let out a frustrated groan and wiped it off his face.

“Still believe this was a good idea, Toto?” he harshly asked his companion.

Toto merely answered with a sheepish grin.

Haru was walking ahead carefully through the forest, not noticing that she was bumping into a number of yellow flowers exuding the same purple goo that had landed on Baron’s head.

“Well this isn’t so bad,” she stated not noticing a mouth appear on the ground nearly biting her foot.

Baron quickly squashed it with his staff.

As she continued to walk a hand like branch came out from behind her and tried to make a grab for her when Baron quickly knocked it down at Toto’s urging.

“I mean I have more trouble collecting eggs,” Haru laughed as she climbed up a rocky edge. Another large mouth appeared from the ground ready to eat her whole, Toto flew by it letting out a caw and Baron threw a large rock at it. Haru looked back at him in time to see the mouth disappear and gasped, realizing she had not been as careful as she thought she was being.

“Trouble, trouble, trouble, with a capital T,” Baron groused.

Landing on his shoulder Toto softly laughed. “She’s not exactly trying to be, she is being careful, she just doesn’t know the forest as well as you and I.”

Baron sighed in resignation. “That’s what worries me.” He followed after Haru, who was waiting for him, now knowing she shouldn’t take the dangers and mysteries of the Forbidden Forest so lightly.

Disclaimer: I Stand Alone is by Bryan White from Quest for Camelot.


	7. Two Heads Are More Annoying Than One

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

Back at the small pool of water, ‘Mace Head’ suddenly came shooting out of the whirlpool and landed on his head at the shore. On the other side of the pool, his comrade ‘Talons’ was thrown out of the stump and landed on his rear next to his partner. He turned back with a furious growl only to be spat in the face by the stump.

Angry and sore, the two went in search of their master, knowing very well that he was not going to be happy with their incompetence.

* * *

In another part of the forest, Phoebus and two more of his men were following around Natori as he circled around a rock. Natori was looking over and around the boulder and side to side into the forest. He began to crawl on all fours, as if he would find the sword by sticking his nose to the ground. Phoebus held an angry glare at Natori and after he circled the rock a fifth time, he let out a loud growl which caught Natori’s attention.

“You worthless, magical hack!” he screamed at him. “Where exactly did you drop the sword?!”

Flinching, Natori lowered his head in embarrassment. Then pulling out some spectacles from his robe, he placed them on his face and began to look skyward.

“W-well y-you s-see, my lord,” he mumbled. “Everything looks just so much different _down_ here.”

In an angry fit, Phoebus stepped towards Natori, grabbed him by the ear and tore of his glasses then proceeded to stop them into the ground. He then threw Natori to the ground after them, he simply laid there quivering as Phoebus continued to pace aggressively.

Suddenly tumbling from a slippery hill, Natoru came rolling down and landed in a mud patch, strange fuzzy creatures with yellow eyes stared at him and made almost laugh-like squeaks.

Phoebus turned at the commotion and, seeing that it was one of his newly made soldiers, stomped over to him and peered down with a frustrated snarl. He let out a rough growl to gain Natoru’s attention. Looking up, Natoru’s eyes widened and he began to quiver.

“You!” Phoebus snarled. “Where have you been, report any of your findings!”

Natoru didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to betray Haru, but at the same time he was not a brave cat. Making a decision he told Phoebus what he had learned.

“Ha- uh I mean, the girl and a blind warrior are following a black crow,” he fumbled over his words as a large, dark smile began to form on Phoebus’ face. “The crow claims to know where Excalibur is.” Phoebus began to cackle gleefully.

“They’ll lead us right to it,” he whispered happily, he called out to his men with a maniacal smile. “We are going after them, come on!”

Natoru sighed with relief and began wiping the mud off of himself. He had just gotten the last bit of mud off when Phoebus stomped right next to him and splattered another puddle all over him. Groaning in frustration he watched as Phoebus moved on and a determined frown set on his face. He may have told Phoebus what Haru was doing and who she was with, but he hadn’t told him where and with any luck he could come up with a way to warn them before Phoebus and his men got to close. Hopefully without the maniacal dictator being any the wiser.

Back at the castle, men were at work repairing the tower that held the round table. Soldiers were conversing in whispers of worry on the castle grounds, no one noticing as three rings, like those on the shields of Camelot, began to softly glow on the stone Excalibur came from.

Up in one of the castle’s towers, Yuki was applying medicine to Lune’s wounded arm, as he sat on his bed, and began wrapping it in linen. He winced in pain as she continued her ministrations with as much gentle care as possible. She then tied a sash around his neck and placed his arm in it. As she began to clean up the medical supplies, Lune reached out with his good arm and grabbed onto Yuki’s hand, turning her deep blue eyes, she looked into his mismatched eyes of ice and fire.

Setting the supplies down on a side table, she turned back toward Lune and took his face into her hands, he closed his eyes with a sigh of happiness as she gently rubbed his cheek. He raised his good hand to lay on top of one of hers resting on his cheek. He then looked up at Yuki with smoldering eyes.

Returning his gaze, Yuki began to bend down and softly covered his mouth with her own in a gentle, loving kiss. He returned it in full and began to stand up wrapping his good arm around her waist. However, as he was still unwell from his injury, Lune’s knees began to shake and just before he fell, Yuki pulled away and caught him, gently sitting him back on the bed.

“You need to rest,” she said gently. Lune sighed in resignation.

“I know, has there been any word on Excalibur?” he asked. Yuki gently shook her head in the negative

“No, the knights have found nothing yet.” She stated. Shaking his head in grim acknowledgement, Lune looked up towards the doors leading to his balcony and with a determined frown attempted to stand again.

“Then I must go after it myself,” he said with an air of finality, but like his first attempt, he barely made it a step before his world was swept out from under his feet.

Yuki was able to catch him again from behind, a worried expression on her face. “No, Lune!” she reprimanded as he was finally able to stand up, gripping his arm in pain. “You must rest; you can’t go after the sword in the condition you are in.”

Lune slowly walked to the balcony doors, leaning on the wall next to it. Yuki followed after him, the worrisome look never leaving her face.

“Yuki,” he said softly. “Is there anything your magic can do?”

Coming to stand by him, Lune looked to his left as she shook her head no, he then lowered his own in disappointment. As he did, Yuki thought of where Toto was right now, and the vision she had seen. Of him in the forest with Baron, the son of Duke von Gikkingen, and Haru the daughter of Hasho Yoshioka. She did not know if they would succeed but she knew that they would try no matter what. With this in mind she laid her hand on Lune’s shoulder. As he turned to her she smiled softly and gave him the only words of reassurance she could.

“You must rely on the courage of your people.” She waved her hand out to the village square and the lands beyond. Following her hand and gaze, Lune looked out to his kingdom, and his hopeless expression began to turn into a determined one, he nodded his head. Yuki was right, he had to trust his people and hopefully things would become right again.

* * *

Haru and Baron continued their trek through the forest and came to a large clearing. Toto circled up above as they made their way across the open field. Up on a rocky ledge, Phoebus and his men grinned down darkly as they spotted their prey. Natoru stood off to the side with worry, trying to think of a way to warn Haru without alerting Phoebus.

As they continued their walk a large fog began to surround the clearing, making it difficult to see past one’s own nose. Baron kept walking on unaffected, but Haru began to lag behind as she tried to gain her bearings. Seeing this, Toto swooped down to gently land on her shoulder.

“Haru, Baron is about four feet in front of you to your left.” He told her softly.

Nodding her head in gratitude Haru turned towards the direction he had indicated and slowly walked that way as Toto took off to the sky once again. Haru had walked about three feet when she saw Baron again, kneeling down towards the ground and seeming to sniff the air.

“Are you alright?” she asked. Baron gently waved his hand back towards her.

“Shhh,” he whispered. “Quiet Haru, there are dragons nearby.”

As he said this, he lifted what looked to be a giant piece of eggshell, colored a sickly yellow. As Baron stood, she saw that he had been kneeling in front of a large nest. Eyes widening in fear, she quickly ran to stand next to Baron and began looking around skyward, seeing if she could spot any fire-breathing lizards.

They came to a huge cavern with high walls on both sides. Toto flew ahead as they continued to make their way slowly, the thick fog still swirling around them. As Haru became more nervous, she began to babble and ask many questions.

“Are you sure there are Dragons nearby? Have you ever seen a dragon? How dangerous are they? What do we do if one spots us?”

To stop her from rattling on, Baron gently raised his hand to her and made a shush noise. “Quiet.”

“Why?” she whispered back. “Do you hear something?”

“No, I just need you to be quiet.”

A scowl appeared on Haru’s face as she gave a harrumph and placed her fisted hands on her hips. Opening her mouth to make a remark, Haru suddenly heard a loud snap. She quickly looked back behind her, ahead of her Baron was gently tapping the ground as he inspected large hatched eggs. Haru continued to look around when she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Quickly standing up she began to look for Baron to find he was missing. She looked around worriedly when she heard a loud roar, a large shadow passing over the trees as she ran towards the eggs.

“Baron. Where are you?” she called worriedly.

Turning back to keep an eye out for dragons, she was suddenly pulled into a large egg, Baron held a finger to his mouth to quiet her down. He slowly raised his head and Haru peeked over the shell’s edge. Looking to the wall next to them, Haru saw a looming shadow. She gasped in fright and jumped back.

“A dragon?” she asked in fear.

“I don’t see any dragons.” An unfamiliar voice cried out in worry and Haru turned quickly towards it.

She came face to face with a large cat looking down at her sitting with another cat in the egg shell next to them. She and the cat both let out a load scream. Haru jumped back and fell over the edge, destroying the egg. Baron stood with his staff at the ready. The two cats ducked down into the egg. Looking up from where she had fallen, Haru slowly stood and came next to Baron. She called softly to the cats hiding in the egg.

“I’m sorry for scaring you I thought you were a dragon,” she apologized.

Whisperers began to come from the egg.

“They sound friendly.” One voice stated with excitement, which was followed by a slap then an “Ow!”

“We don’t know what they’re doing here, you idiot! Don’t go getting all happy-go-lucky on me. We need to scare them off.” A gruffer voice whispered in a reprimanding tone. Then in a very deep and echolike voice, the gruffer voice began to speak louder.

“We are dangerous mythical monsters, far worse than dragons,” the voice called out, then a fat paw came from out of the shell and began to do a shadow puppet of a claw onto the wall. “Run now before we devour you whole.”

The voice then made snarling noises as the paw made what appeared to be a monstrous mouth. Haru watched in slight amusement as Toto came swooping in and gently landed on her shoulder, Baron lowered his staff with an amused smile on his face. A second much thinner paw then popped out of the shell. The first voice spoke again.

“Really, Muta that looks fun, let me have a go.” As it said this, the thinner paw made a pair of bunny ears and began dancing around humming a little tune.

“Oh, absolutely wonderful,” the gruffer voice sarcastically groused as the fatter paw gripped the other hand, almost as if it were choking the bunny. “The bunny of death.”

The fatter paw pulled the thinner one down and proceeded to punch the owner of said paw. Haru and Toto looked on in befuddlement as Baron slowly walked towards the egg and poked the outside and two heads popped up over a large piece of the eggshell. Two white felines with a touch of brown on their ears popped up. The one to the left, who looked to be quite portly from the size of his head, had his brown spot on his right ear, and the one to the right, who was a bit thinner and slightly taller, had his brown spot on the left ear. They were wearing matching grey shirts with brown vests. The egg hid everything else from their midway down.

“Please, don’t hurt us, we were just looking for some food is all.” The taller one began to plead. Baron let out an exasperated sigh.

“Food?” Haru asked.

“Dragon eggs are actually quite delicious for your information,” the gruffer one stated with a huff.

“And here I thought you were a ferocious monster.” Baron stated disapprovingly. The gruffer one looked up with a bit of shame in his eyes.

“No, but there are dragons in this area, who knows what other kind of creatures there could be.” He tried to explain reasonably. Baron began to poke the gruffer cat inquisitively.

“Hey watch it with the stick, buddy.” He angrily swatted it away.

Baron tilted his head questioningly. “Forgive me for my rudeness,” he asked. “But, what are you?”

“Well,” the taller one drawled looking to his companion. “We are an example of why you should never cross a witch.”

After saying this, the two cats slowly began to rise out of the egg. What Haru thought to be matching shirts was in fact one as the two cats were actually two heads on one humongous feline body. Noticing Haru, the thinner cat gave a gentle smile and came towards Haru, the second one trying his best to stay put and being dragged along for the ride, a disinterested scowl on his face.

“Oh, greetings good lady, I am Renaldo,” he gestured to himself with a flourish, then he unenthusiastically gestured to the fatter cat on his right, “and this is Muta.”

Taking Haru’s hand he gave her a tight smile. “What’s up, Chicky,” he greeted disinterestedly.

Haru and Toto looked on in shock, then Toto began to snicker behind his wing. Muta glared at Toto menacingly.

“What’s so funny, birdy?” he asked lowly.

Before Toto could say anything, Haru, having finally gained back her voice, quickly and without pause said only one thing.

“You are without a doubt the fattest cats I have ever seen.”

At this Toto lost all sense of control and proceeded to laugh fit to kill and go tumbling of Haru’s shoulder. Haru quickly rose her hands to her mouth having realized what she just said. Muta began to growl lowly as Renaldo shook his head in a resigned affirmative to the remark. Behind them even Baron was snickering softly under his hand covering his mouth.

Haru looked to the cat apologetically. “I am so sorry; I should not have said that so bluntly.”

Toto, still laughing on the ground, said between breaths. “Couldn’t…. have…. said…it better…my self Haru, HAHAHAHAHA!”

At this Muta began to turn their body and move towards Toto, his paw letting out a very sharp set of claws. “You think that’s funny, Birdbrain?!” He yelled.

Seeing the oncoming danger, Toto quickly took to the air, far out of the cat’s reach. “Actually, I find it absolutely _hilarious_.”

Muta attempted to take a swipe at Toto while he was in the air, but Renaldo quickly brought his paw up to hold Muta’s down.

“Now really Muta that’s enough,” he reprimanded. “You know he’s right, we are rather large.”

Muta, growled lowly but did not fight against Renaldo’s paw. “Doesn’t mean it always needs to be pointed out,” he said with a pout, crossing his paw in front of him.

Baron had begun to move around towards the next path during the fight. Now he called out to his companions.

“Come along Toto, Haru, we have to go.” Looking to him, the brunette began to follow, and Toto flew ahead. Renaldo and Muta looked at each other with worry than back to the leaving trio.

“Wait,” Muta called.

“Where are you going?” Renaldo asked.

“To save Camelot.” Haru responded back.

“Camelot,” Renaldo said wistfully, “The music, the theatre, the art.”

“The food, the money, the women.” Muta said gleefully as Renaldo looked at him disgustedly.

A loud roar sounded behind them.

“The dragons,” Renaldo said obliviously, then looking at Muta, they both realized what he had just said.

“Dragons!” they yelled.

Haru looked back in fear as a large dragon flew from behind the rock wall and made its way towards them. Haru grabbed Baron’s hand and began to run as fast as she could, Renaldo and Muta ran after them, their tail now a bit on fire.

Toto flew ahead as Renaldo and Muta began to run ahead of Haru and Baron towards what looked like a green river with a waterfall, steam rising from it, and what appeared to be strange white boulders on the surface.

“Wait,” Haru called. “What is that?”

Renaldo and Muta began to hop across the white boulders as Haru, Baron and Toto stood at the edge of the river.

“Don’t worry, it’s completely safe.” Renaldo called back.

Baron stuck the tip of his staff in the liquid and then pulled it back out, only to have the tip completely burned off with just a sliver of black wood left. Haru looked frighteningly at the staff then back towards the approaching dragons.

“Safe?” Baron scoffed, then making a decision, Haru pulled him towards the floating white boulders and began to make their way across. Ahead Muta and Renaldo were stuck between two of the floating rocks and trying not to fall.

“So long as ya don’t step in it.” Muta clarified as they fumbled.

Haru, Muta and Renaldo made it across to the other end. Baron, with the help of Toto’s guidance, was gradually making his way towards the other side, the dragons right on his tail. Turning around, Haru saw Baron still trying to make his way across when he nearly fell back, Toto catching him just in time. She made to go back out to help him but was stopped by Muta and Renaldo.

“Hey buddy, hurry up.” Muta yelled back, keeping a strong grip on Haru.

“Do you really think this is easy for me?” Baron growled lowly.

Suddenly a dragon popped out from under the waterfall just a few feet from Baron and blew a large column of fire right behind him, and then jumped into the river. A huge wave rose from the water and carried Baron, still on the boulder, over to the river’s edge. He tumbled head over feet to the ground and Haru grabbed his hand and they continued to run for their lives with the dragons right after them.

Dodging another blast of fire, they all tripped over a small rock wall above the ground and laid down to avoid another fire blast. Looking up, Muta saw something else flying from the other direction.

“Oh no, it’s another dragon.” He yelled in fright.

Haru looked up and her eyes widened in even more fear.

“That’s not a dragon, it’s a sphinx,” she yelled as Natori in his transformed state flew right for them, Phoebus and his men following from the ground charging towards them. “And Phoebus, they found us.”

Looking left to right, Muta and Renaldo grabbed Haru and Baron and ran towards the forest at the edge of the cavern, a huge drop awaiting them. Haru looked ahead to see the drop and tried to get her and Baron out of the cat’s grasp.

“Wait, what are you doing?” she yelled franticly.

“Don’t worry, just follow us.” Muta answered.

Then the two-headed cat proceeded to jump into a large tunnel, Haru and Baron stopping at the edge. Looking back at the oncoming dangers from both sides, Haru hesitated only for a moment before she grabbed Baron’s hand and jumped in after Muta and Renaldo, Toto flying in after, and screaming all the way down, the tunnel then suddenly closed up.

Phoebus and his men stopped at the edge of the forest as the dragons came upon them. They stood face to face with three large dragons. One dragon directly in front of Phoebus opened its great ugly mouth, drool flowing down his razor-sharp fangs. Shaking his head in frustration, Phoebus pulled his paw back than forming it into a fist, punched the dragon directly in the face.

* * *

Haru and Baron continued to fall through the tunnel, pitch black surrounding them. Suddenly a light appeared below them. Haru landed first, seeing Muta and Renaldo already up and about in what appeared to be a small, lived in cave. Toto glided in from the tunnel above, and before Haru could move a body landed on top of her and they began to roll across the ground. When they finally stopped, Haru was now pinned to the ground by Baron their faces incredibly close.

Her entire face began to flush red as Baron was still too dizzy from the fall down the tunnel to grasp the situation he was in. Toto, Muta and Renaldo were off to the side, cackling together at the predicament the brunette was in. She sent them a withering glare and once she could see that Baron’s head was no longer spinning, she softly cleared her throat.

“Baron,” she spoke softly. “Are you alright?”

“I…. believe so.” He answered. At this point Baron had the sudden realization that Haru sounded very close. Reaching his hand down, he brushed it gently across her face. Haru gasped at the sensation, which did not last long, as Baron quickly jumped back and off of her, his face taking on a red tinge. He used his staff to right himself, then reached down for Haru’s hand, words tumbling out of his mouth in a fast and almost incoherent babble.

“I-I am so sorry, Haru.” He stuttered, then he began to ask questions as fast as Haru had earlier when she was nervous about the dragons. “Are you hurt? Did I hurt you at all? Please forgive me for putting you in such an uncomfortable position? I meant no disrespect towards yo-”

Haru cut him off by placing a hand to his lips, he immediately stopped at the new sensation, having little experience in being this close to someone and certainly having no experience in such a touch to his lips.

“It’s alright, Baron,” Haru calmly reassured him. “It was an accident, and no I’m not hurt.”

At that Baron sighed in relief and gently removed Haru’s hand. Smiling softly at him one more time, Haru then turned and began to look around the cave they were now in. In the corner there was a large bed made of hay and lanterns were strewn all across the cave for light. Muta and Renaldo were sitting over on a rickety old chair next a makeshift table made from a large rock and barrel lid.

“Do you two live here?” she asked the two-headed cat.

“For the past thirty years we have,” Muta answered her question than pointed to Renaldo, “Thanks to Mr. Clumsy over hear.”

Renaldo, who was currently petting Toto nicely and getting along swimmingly with the crow, unlike his brother, quickly turned to Muta with an indignant scoff and sent him an angry glare.

“Excuse me, my dear brother, but it was your inexcusable rudeness that got that witch angry at us,” he sniffed with an air of superiority, then after a brief moment, he turned to scream in his face. “AND BECAUSE YOU STOLE FROM HER! I MEAN HOW ABSOLUTLEY STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO STEAL FROM A WITCH!!!!”

After the scream, Toto flew over to rest by Baron, getting as far from the feuding brothers as possible. Muta simply took a finger to rub in his ear to try and clear it out from the blood-curdling scream his brother had just used on him. Then turning the other way, he scoffed in indifference.

“It was a good score, and she wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour.” He explained it as if it were obvious. “Not my fault she came back early.”

At this point Renaldo was shaking in fury, if he had two paws instead of one, he may have tried to strangle Muta. After a few minutes of fuming he let out his anger in a long loud sigh and simply turned his head away from Muta. Watching the fight, Haru tilted her head in confusion at one of the words Muta had used.

“What did you mean by ‘a good score’?” she directed her question at Muta.

Raising his head to Haru, he gave an easy smile as he went to explain.

“Before, Ms. Prissy here and I get stuck together like this I was a great **Bandit Magician** ,” he stated proudly, then was interrupted by a load cough.

“ **We** were both great bandit magicians, you egotistical maniac.” Renaldo explained indignantly.

At this Baron snapped his fingers, a look of realization on his face.

“I thought I recognized your names, your Renaldo and Muta Moon. The Moon Brother Bandits.” He claimed knowingly.

At this Muta and Renaldo both shared a melancholy smile, having not heard that name in years.

“Yes that was us,” Renaldo recalled fondly. Then glaring at his brother he remembered their earlier argument. “Till this greedy oaf got us cursed by a witch for trying to steal from her and then decided to insult her.”

Muta took a swing at his brother, which he quickly dodged, and growled in his face.

“The only reason we got caught in the first place was because you had to critic the decor of her home,” he snapped. “And you were the one who insulted her. On her taste in **drapes!** ”

“With the way you two argue, I’m surprised you haven’t killed each other.” Baron stated in a matter-of-act tone.

“Can’t you two use your magic to separate?” He asked them before their argument could turn into a fist fight. At this Muta scoffed.

“Ever since we became fused like this he can’t use his magic, though this moron didn’t have much to begin with.” Muta laughed mockingly in Renaldo’s face. At this Renaldo became truly and utterly enraged.

“Excuse me, self-denial buffoon, but neither one of us can use our magic!” he snapped.

“Only because you are holding me back,” he growled back. “If I didn’t have you dragging me down, I would be a lot better off. There would be so many things I would be doing.”

“Oh really,” Renaldo laughed, “Like what?”

Muta smirked as his imagination began to run wild and with music playing in his head he began to sing.

_“I’d be rockin’ with the Dinos_

_“Swinging with the Rhinos_

_“I would banditize this cave in a minute!”_

_“Muta!_

_“They would sing because I would be the bandit king_

_“I would love this world without you in it!”_

As Muta continued to imagine what his life would be like with just himself, Renaldo appeared, now separated, and watched with a scowl on his face as Muta sang of his ‘freedom’ from him.

 _“If I didn’t have you!”_ Muta pointed and yelled loudly at Renaldo, Muta imagining his head floating in a crystal ball.

 _“If you didn’t have me?”_ Renaldo sang in indignation. His head disappeared from the crystal ball and was now suddenly laying on a platter held by Muta.

 _“If I didn’t have you!”_ Muta snapped again.

 _“Or how about if I didn’t have you, huh?”_ As Renaldo asked this, Muta shoved an apple into his mouth to shut him up. Then the now separated brothers began to jump and dance in front of one another as they sang together.

_“O, what I could be if there was only me_

_“O, what I’d do if I didn’t have you!”_

“Would you two stop fighting,” Haru told them. “Get your act together, you’re brothers for pity’s sake.”

“Act! Did someone say act! I can act!” Renaldo claimed as he and Muta were now dressed in what appeared to be theatre garb, connected to each other once again. He then continued their song.

 _“If only I had separate parts,”_ he wacked Muta over the head and the two suddenly disappeared. Renaldo reappeared, by himself now, working on a sculpture with an exact likeness of Muta.

 _“My career would be the arts,”_ he brought a tiny hammer down on a peg placed on the sculpture and the whole thing crumbled apart.

 _“I’d be the STAR of Camelot!”_ As Renaldo sang he imagined himself in the theatres of Camelot, praise and adoration from all the crowds. He then suddenly held Muta’s head in his hand, glaring down at him.

_“You’d be the half that the whole world forgot!”_

_“If I didn’t have you.”_ He then threw Muta’s head into the air, Muta sarcastically responded back to him.

 _“I should be so lucky!”_ He then landed next to Renaldo’s head on their shared shoulder, his brother now screaming into his ear.

 _“If I didn’t have you!”_ Renaldo gave a burning glare as he sang this to Muta.

 _“Oh wait, you’d be dead!”_ Muta exclaimed with a huge smile on his face. Then the brothers began to sing together as they imagined extreme ways of separating from each other.

_“Oh what I could be if there was only me_

_“Oh what I’d do if I didn’t have you!”_ Muta imagined using an axe to chop Renaldo’s head off, with fear filled eyes, Renaldo attempted to hold Muta’s hand back. The scene suddenly changed.

 _“Oh what I’d do if I didn’t have you!”_ The scene changed to them both imaging being tied to a log heading towards a huge saw, Renaldo reading a book with spectacles on as Muta tried to escape. The scene changed once again.

 _“Trapped! Oh trapped!”_ Renaldo screamed as an imaginary boulder came rolling towards his stretched-out neck while Muta watched, the scene changed before the boulder hit.

 _“Stuck here with you for 30 years, feels more like centuries!”_ Muta groused shaking his paw in agony. Toto landed on Renaldo’s shoulder and said along with him in a fake tone of worry.

 _“Oh dear it’s learn to count.”_ Renaldo proceeded to poke Muta in the eyes and Toto flew off with a gleeful cackle.

_“If you had gotten me a good lawyer,_

_“I would have split 20 years ago.”_ Muta sat at what looked to be a witness’s podium as Renaldo stood in front of him dressed as a judge. At this he bent down to come face to face with Muta.

 _“Now listen here pal, I didn’t come here to be insulted!”_ He stated with an air of anger, shaking his fist in Muta’s face. The two were suddenly in the cave, attached once again, as Muta looked to Renaldo with mock surprise on his face.

 _“Oh? Well where do you usually go?”_ he asked sarcastically.

 _“I’d create a giant freezing blizzard!”_ Renaldo imagined using his great magical powers to command the weather at will and proceeded to freeze Muta.

 _“I’d be one high flying wizard!”_ Muta imagined flying high above the clouds, alone without a care in the world.

_“You’d be nothing without me_

_“You’d be extinct_

_“You’d cease to be!”_ Renaldo claimed arrogantly as he suddenly appeared next to Muta in his flying daydream and cut hidden strings above him, which sent Muta crashing to the ground.

 _“I’m so tired of your nagging!”_ Glaring furiously, Muta stood up from the ground and yelled this into Renaldo’s face.

 _“I’m so tired of your bragging!”_ Still in the air, Renaldo moved his body upside down and snapped this right back into Muta’s face.

 _“Haha without me, you’d have no brain!”_ Muta claimed arrogantly, Renaldo looked at him with mock pity and then knocked a fist onto Muta’s head where a long echo sounded from within.

 _“With which to think!”_ They sang together. They began to overlap as they sang their separate parts together.

 _“I’d be rockin’ with the Dinos. “Swingin’ with the Rhinos.”_ Muta spun a female cat into his arms and dipped her to kiss her, only to have her turn into Renaldo, he ran away screaming.

 _“If only I had separate parts. My career would be the arts.”_ Renaldo sang as he looked into a mirror smiling, when suddenly his reflection turned into Muta.

 _“I would banditize this cave in a minute! MUTA! They would sing because I would be the bandit king.”_ Muta danced cockily within the mirror as he smirked at his brother.

 _“I’d be the STAR of Camelot.”_ Renaldo grabbed Muta out of the mirror and suddenly bunched him up into a ball and threw him away carelessly.

 _“I would love this world without you in it!”_ they sang as one again.

_“If I didn’t have you!”_

_“If I didn’t have you!”_

Muta and Renaldo appeared again, dancing in a tango, fighting over who should lead.

 _“Let me lead Muta!”_ Renaldo swung Muta around like a rag doll. Then Muta picked Renaldo off the ground and held him over his head.

 _“No this way, twinkle toes!”_ Muta couldn’t keep his brother above him as his knees began to wiggle and they both fell to the ground, their heads knocking together.

 _“Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet!”_ They sang as their heads spin.

 _“Oh what I’d do if I didn’t have you!”_ Attached again, the brothers were dressed in what looked like an Elvis outfit and impersonated the singer as they finished their song.

_“If I didn’t,_

_“If I didn’t,_

_“Have you!”_

They posed extravagantly on a stage.

 _“Thank you very much.”_ Renaldo yelled to an imaginary crowd.

 _“You’ve never sang before have you?”_ At that, Renaldo punched Muta in the face without even batting an eyelash. The stage and outfit disappeared, and the boys were once again in their dingy cave, their guests looking their way as they posed for real.

Haru began to softly clap as she stood by Baron on the other side of the cave. Toto, who had moved to Baron’s shoulder during the musical number, was trying and failing to hold back a fit of giggles. Baron, having not been able to see the performance, was relieved, only guessing by how ridiculous the two looked from the song he heard.

“That was a wonderful song, guys.” Haru complimented them sincerely. She then began to look around the cave questioningly. “But, is there any way for us to get out of here without being seen by the ones chasing us?” She asked the brothers softly, her brown eyes wide with an innocent and pleading look.

The boys took one look at her eyes and were done for. Smiling they looked to each other and then Haru again as they shook their heads up and down quickly.

“Of course there is,” Renaldo exclaimed proudly. “We know countless secret passages and tunnels to get from here to other parts of the forest.”

“Yea, how do you think we’ve been dodging the giant lizards up there?” Muta asked rhetorically as he pointed at the roof of the cave. Then waving his hand he beckoned them to follow him and Renaldo to a darker corner that turned out to be a tunnel. “Come on, we’ll get you all out of the area safe and sound with no one being the wiser.” Muta promised with a large smile towards Haru.

Haru’s face brightened and, grabbing Baron’s hand gently, followed after the brothers. Toto took off from Baron’s shoulder and glided above their heads as they went through the tunnel. He looked back for a moment and began to giggle again, then quickly turned his head before Haru could notice.

With the girl’s excitement at moving on for their quest, she had failed to notice the light blush that had begun to color Baron’s face when she had taken his hand.

Again.

Disclaimer: If I didn’t have you belong to Erik Idle and Don Rickles from Quest for Camelot.

A/N: Phew, this was one of the longest chapters I have written. 


	8. A Past is Revealed and A Connection is Made

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

As the trio continued to follow the two headed cat through the dark tunnels, a light appeared ahead of them. The group stepped out onto a high cliff ledge, the forest’s trees spread out as far as the eye could see. Stepping forward, Baron continued to walk towards the edge and stop, and released a grateful sigh.

“Well, the good news is we made it out of the tunnels and Dragon territory,” he said happily, and continued with more cheer in his voice, “and the better news is, this is where we say goodbye.”

At this, Renaldo looked to his brother with a sad expression, and then to the trio with a pleading look.

“Must you all really go, we haven’t seen any other people for a long time,” he pleaded then he looked to Muta with a peevish glare. “It gets rather aggravating listening to this fat lummox’s moaning and groaning day in and day out.”

“Hey, I resent that remark, you complain worse than me!” Muta growled with a raised fist.

Before another fight could break out between the brothers, Haru stepped up to the two with raised hands.

“Now, there’s no need to start again boys,” she chided them, then turning to Renaldo she continued, “and yes, I’m afraid we must be going. We still need to find Excalibur and return it to King Lune.”

Muta was just bringing his fist up to sock his brother, when he stilled at the mention of Excalibur. He slowly lowered his fist and quickly turned to Haru.

“Now hold on a second, you say you’re looking for Excalibur.” He asked excitedly. “As in the famous sword of King Lune and Camelot, Excalibur?”

Relieved that the brothers were not about to start another brawl again she began to move back towards Baron. At Muta’s question she turned her head to him with a smile and nodded.

“Yes, and we have to hurry, thank you both again for helpings us escape the dragons and getting through the tunnels.” She called back as she moved farther from them and towards Baron, who had already started moving down to the forest floor via a curved path.

Renaldo waved good-bye as he began to turn back to the cave’s mouth, but Muta didn’t move, confused Renaldo turned to his brother with a questioning gaze only for it to turn into a concerned, wide eyed stare at the sight of the grin on Muta’s face.

The last time he had seen that grin was just before they had broken into a certain witch’s cottage, he knew without a doubt that whatever was going through his brother’s head could not be good.

Muta’s mind was racing, Excalibur, the most famous and powerful sword in the land, out there unprotected and free for the taking. Why, if he snatched that he would be known as the most famous and incredible bandit in history. Then his mind began to wander…‘ _What if he returned it to the King! What possible rewards could he receive?_ ’ Gold, food, fame and adoration, he knew without a doubt that he and his brother must find a way to tag along, then a brilliant thought popped into his head.

Dragging his brother along, a worried look still on his face, he ran after the trio, calling after them to stop.

“Wait, wait hold on a second!”

Hearing the shouting, Haru and Baron stopped, and Haru met the gaze of the approaching cats.

Reaching them, Renaldo and Muta bent over gasping for air, Muta held up one paw as he slowly rose from his bent position and looked to Haru with an innocent grin.

“Now there is no way we could let you three go on your own on such a dangerous quest, it would be against our code.” Muta explained sweetly, and after finally gaining his own breath back, Renaldo rose his head to look at his brother in frustrated confusion.

“What? Our code? You mean never mix catnip with cream?” he asked lamely.

At that Muta smacked his brother upside the head with a peevish glare on his face. “No, you idiot,” he snapped, then raising his hand as if he was taking a vow, he continued, “Never let strangers pass through the forest without offering a hand.”

He said this as if he was reciting a solemn oath. Looking to Haru again he explained his reasons more.

“It just wouldn’t be right to let you all go on alone; you might need the extra help. What do ya say?”

Haru looked to the pleading cat, then back to Baron, who was still facing forward, after the cat had finished talking he turned around and faced her direction.

“Come Haru, we need to make camp before dark.” He explained quickly.

“Baron, can’t they come with us. Muta has a point, we could always use the extra help.” She asked pleadingly.

Baron turned his head with a frustrated scowl, Toto perched on his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

“We could always use an extra hand or two,” he agreed quietly then with an evil smirk he cackled, “and I wouldn’t mind having some more fun with the tubby cat there too.”

Baron let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head yes.

“Oh alright, but NO more singing,” he said with finality.

Haru looked to the brothers with a large grin, which they returned, then ran ahead to catch up with Baron, Toto once again gliding above them.

As the duo moved to catch up with their new comrades, Renaldo turned to Muta with a suspicious glare. He still wanted to know what his brother had up his sleeve, he seemed overly enthusiastic about joining them.

“Muta, what exactly are you up too?” He whispered softly.

At his brother’s question, Muta turned to him with an innocent grin that did nothing to hide the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Why dear brother, I’m not up to anything.” He picked up his pace to catch up with the others, that grin never leaving his face.

Renaldo continued to look at his brother, still slightly worried, but willing to let the subject drop, for now.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the mouth of another cave, a large spit with a roasted dragon slowly turned. Natoru carried a leg of meat in his claws, quickly running to Phoebus, who was already surrounded by bones from the meat he had already devoured. At Natoru’s arrival, he roughly grabbed the meat and devoured it savagely. Natoru quivered behind the plate at the sight.

Natori sat at Phoebus’ side, slowly and delicately eating his meal as he watched his lord stuff his face repeatedly. With a frustrated growl, Phoebus removed the leg from his mouth and glared at it.

“I can’t believe I have been reduced to chase after a little girl, a blind hermit, and a puny pigeon!” as he yelled the last part, he chucked the leg across the way towards Natoru, who was able to use the plate as a makeshift shield and block the leg. He let out a relived sigh and lowered the plate.

Natori winced at his master’s yell and lowered his head as if it would turn him invisible to Phoebus’ eye, continuing to finish his meal. Still in a rage, Phoebus barked an order towards Natori.

“Find them all and report back to me.” He snapped, but when he heard no answer he turned to his minion to find him looking down.

Enraged he stomped over then pulled his head up by the ear, and Natori let out a yelp.

“Did you hear me?” He asked through clenched teeth.

Natori quickly swallowed his food and responded with a pain gasp.

“I am sorry my lord; my mouth was full,” he attempted to explain sheepishly.

With a dark glare, Phoebus threw Natori’s head to the side and walked off. Natori quickly rose to his feet and began to transform into the Sphinx. As Phoebus walked to his men, he began whispering angrily under his breath.

“Of all the powerful magicians in the land, I get the one with good table manners,” he groused, then raising his voice, he called out to Natori as he took off, “and no mistakes this time or the next thing to go on the spit will be you!”

After watching his loyal creature take off, Phoebus turned to Natoru, who dropped the plate at the sudden attention from the terrifying half-cat.

“Kill Claw, go to the wagons and tell them to continue to King Lune’s castle,” he ordered roughly and Natoru began to make his way towards one of the borders of the forest, Phoebus continued with an evil grin, “as soon as we have Excalibur we will join them, then Camelot will be mine.”

* * *

In another part of the forest surrounded by looming, dark trees the other group in search of Excalibur made their way through the thick foliage. The silence broken by a load rumble coming from Muta’s large belly.

“Boy am I starving, all this heroism is making me hungry,” he proclaimed loudly.

“You’re always hungry,” Renaldo chastised him, then their stomach rumbled again, “but I suppose you are right, I believe I could whip us up something.”

Haru and Baron continued moving ahead of the duo, their hands clasped together, and walking through a small clearing. When suddenly Baron stopped in front of Haru.

“Here is where we stop for the day.” He rose his staff and leaned on it as Haru looked around the clearing.

“Here?” she asked. “But what about Excalibur, shouldn’t we press on?”

“No one travels through the forest at night,” he softly laughed.

Haru looked at him peevishly and responded proudly.

“My father, Sir Hasho, would have!”

At the mention Sir Hasho, Baron suddenly stopped and stood perfectly still as if her words had literally frozen him to the spot. Haru looked at Baron worriedly as he uttered a single question.

“You are Hasho Yoshioka’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

Baron fell silent again.

On the other side of the clearing, Muta and Renaldo were ‘attempting’ to start a fire, but were not appearing to have much luck. Toto was watching amusedly from a branch

“Come on, come on, light ya stupid fire!” Muta yelled as he was rubbing a stick across a pile of more sticks in front of him. Renaldo watched in pity, then quickly grabbed the stick.

“Oh, give me that, you’re doing it all wrong. See like this.” He then began to move the stick in nearly the same fashion as Muta had, his eyes closed as he groaned in frustration. Muta watched him with a glare then slowly smirked.

“Hey Renaldo, you made fire.”

Renaldo looked down in glee to see his work, only to find cold, fire-less twigs still in place. He raised his head to glare at Muta, who held his hand innocently in the air. “Oh, my mistake, you just made hot air!” he snapped roughly, then he and Renaldo leaned in till they were nose to nose, glaring at each other.

Suddenly, the twig that Renaldo was holding jumped out of his hand and sprouted legs and arms, and then began to run off. The two watched as the pile began to do the same, then quickly rising to their feet they began to give chase.

During all of this, Baron had still not moved and Haru was becoming exceptionally worried. She reached out her hand to gingerly touch Baron and called out his name.

“Baron?”

At the sound and touch, he suddenly came out of his stupor and quickly turned towards Haru. Startled she began to step back, pulling her hand away, when she was suddenly stopped by Baron grabbing her hand. Haru looked confusedly from the hand holding hers to Baron’s face, which bore a look of realization. She began to open her mouth to ask a question when Baron cut her off.

“I knew your father, I knew you too Haru, when I was younger.”

At that, her eyes widened in surprise as she softly whispered.

“You did?”

Baron shook his head in affirmation, then began to pull Haru with him as he used his staff to search for a place to sit. Tapping a large boulder, and still pulling Haru, he sat her and himself down, never letting go of her hand.

“My father was Duke Charles von Gikkingen and my mother was Lady Charlotte von Gikkingen.” At those names, Haru gasped with recognition, her father had told her of his fellow knight and friend.

“I remember them, they had a son too.” She stated and Baron nodded his head with a small smile on his face.

Memories began to flood her mind, of when she was a little girl. Her and her family traveling to a beautiful estate where workers and servants, cat, human and bird alike all greeted them with a happy smile. None were abused or malnourished, and there were so many, and it was such a large estate, but all seemed as happy here as her family was on their little farm. They rode up to the large door, she rode in front of her father on his horse as she was still too small for her own, where three figures stood waiting for them, as they got down from the horses Haru was able to see the three strangers more clearly. The tallest was a large grey cat with deep emerald-green eyes, dressed in the matching garb of her father. To the large cat’s left stood a lovely human woman with long tannish-red hair and bright blue eyes, she was dressed in a long sky blue gown that matched her eyes. Standing behind the woman was a boy he seemed maybe a few years older than her, with the same colored hair as his mothers, but with two cat ears on top of his head like his father. Haru tried to peer around at the boy but he continued to hide behind his mother’s skirt, his bangs covering his eyes. Then he suddenly ran off without saying a word, she watched with a frown as she heard the tall cat apologize to her father about his son, he was just extremely shy. She remembered a name being said.

“Humbert.” She spoke softly.

Baron began to chuckle softly.

“I haven’t heard that name in a while, my parents named me Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, but I always preferred Baron.” Haru smiled.

“It suits you.” She said softly. Baron gave her another smile.

Then Haru began to frown, her brow creased in concentration and concern.

“Baron, what happened?”

At this, Baron’s smile quickly faded, and he began to tell Haru of his past.

“When I was 12, there was a fire, it broke out across our estate. The servants were able to make it out alright; Mother, Father and I were making our way towards an exit when the roof began to give way above us. Mother had me in her arms and was looking at Father. Then, they each gave me a kiss and told me that they loved me. The next thing I knew, she suddenly threw me out the doorway and I watched as the roof came crumbling down around them. I tried to run back in to help them, but the stable master held me back. I cried for hours after the fire died, and even days after.”

As Haru listened, tears began to stream down her face, but she squeezed Baron’s hand, silently asking him to go on. He continued.

“After the fire was put out, the rest of us traveled to Camelot, to inform King Lune of my parent’s passing. He was just as devastated as all of us and he insisted I stay with him until I decided if I wanted to live with any family or friends. I was in the castle for a week before I made a decision, I went to the King and told him that I would like to stay and train to become a knight, if he would let me. He smiled and told me that of course I could, however I was still a bit young to begin training so he asked if I would be alright with starting out as a stable boy. I gladly agreed, and I worked as hard as I could for the next two years, excited for when I could begin training as a knight.”

As he began to tell of his time in Camelot he had become excited and animated in recalling the past. Then suddenly his demeanor became dark and sad again.

“Then one night a fire broke out in the stables. It was like seeing a nightmare from my past. I still went to help the horses get out, but I was hurt. One of the horses had hit me in the head. At first all I could see was shapes, then shadows, then nothing. I still wanted to become a knight, but no one believed I could. No one except the King and your father. He helped me train and told me to believe in myself and to never give up. He became like another father to me and when he died I couldn’t handle the pain again and I thought without him my chances as a knight had died as well.”

At this last part, Baron rose from the boulder and began to walk away from Haru. With tears still on her face, she quickly wiped them away and followed after Baron.

“My father was right, you should never give up and I think you are just as good as any of the knights in Camelot, even better actually.”

At that, Baron turned with a look of wonder on his face towards Haru.

“Do you really think that?” as he asked, Haru smiled shyly.

“Yes”

Renaldo and Muta were still chasing the walking twigs, when one slipped past them causing them to tumble head over heels onto the ground. Toto cackled gleefully from his perch and Muta glared at him as he stomped over to the bird.

“I got three words for you Birdbrain. Dinner. Is. Served.” As he said this, Muta grabbed Toto and shoved him down his throat only to have him come out of Renaldo’s mouth. Toto yelled angrily and Renaldo slapped him upside the head.

“Muta, we do not eat our comrades, I am so sorry Toto.” Renaldo apologized profusely as Toto perched onto his shoulder, glaring daggers at Muta.

“Fine, next time I’ll cook the chicken.” Muta growled lowly and at that Toto took off with an angry caw. Renaldo glared at his brother disappointingly.

As Baron began to make a bed out of moss on the forest floor, Haru sat on a large root, Toto flying above her.

“How did you find Toto?” she asked.

“I didn’t, when I came to live here he found me, told me he was meant to watch over me and teach me about the forest. He won’t tell me who sent him, just that he was meant to help.”

“It’s true, Haru” Toto explained. “But Baron has also become my friend as well.”

Toto landed next to Haru as she petted his feathers gently, Baron continued.

“He taught me all the secrets of the forest.” As Baron began to stand, Toto took flight again towards one off the large bulbs with the strange tentacle inside and cawed.

“What can hurt you.”

“And what can heal you.” Baron picked up a strange purple leaf and showed it to Haru.

“With Toto as my eyes, I can survive anything. Here I’ll show you.” At that Baron began to walk towards the bulb and Haru watched with complete attention.

“I take my position, face my fears.” He then poked the bulb and out sprang the strange purple tentacle. He took a stance and held his staff forward in a defensive position, as the tentacle began to move side to side. 

“Hold my ground to the last possible moment and wait for Toto’s signal.” Then the bulb reared back, getting ready to strike, and just before it snapped forward Toto cawed, and Baron dodged the bulb.

“To evade!” He then wacked the tip with his staff, making the bulb dizzy.

“See, simple. Now you try.”

Baron tossed Haru his staff and she caught it with ease.

“All right, no problem.” She stepped towards the bulb as it shook side to side, recovering from the previous attack. Baron felt for his staff and then walked behind Haru pulling her close to him. Haru began to blush, but remained focus as he gently moved her hands on the staff to better hold it, then he raised her arms to hold it in a defensive stance.

“Take your position.”

“Take my position.” She repeated.

“Face your fears.”

“Face my fears.”

The bulb was now ready to attack again and began to move side to side in front of Haru. Baron moved back away from her to let her face her challenge.

“And hold your ground to the last possible moment.” Haru held the staff in front of her face and moved with the bulb.

The Bulb reared back, came forward, but Haru swung too quickly, just before Toto’s signal. She was rammed in the gut and knocked straight back into Baron’s arms, who caught her easily.

Shaken, Haru looked up into Baron’s face as he gently placed his hands above her waist, she laid her hands on his chest. He chuckled softly as Toto flew above their heads.

“Well, I’m afraid you moved too soon.”

Haru was now slightly dazed for an entirely different reason as she stood there in Baron’s arms. She was very close right then, and although Baron was looking above her head, she could see just how handsome he really was, and his soft voice and gentle hands didn’t help much in lessening her distraction. The only response she could remotely come up with was a mumbled noise.

“Uh-huh,” she said distractedly.

Baron gently smiled and Haru lowered her head in bashfulness as his hold seemed to tighten rather than loosen. Toto smirked from where he was hovering above them. The two were beginning to inch closer together when they were suddenly interrupted.

“Stand clear!” Renaldo yelled.

“Coming through!” Muta followed.

The two headed cat came charging by after another twig and broke the two apart, Toto shook his head in aggravation at the moment being ruined. The cat tripped and lost sight of the twig, but seemingly undeterred they jumped back up and came quickly over to the bewildered couple.

Muta smirked at Baron, knowing that they had inadvertently interrupted a moment.

“Heh, sorry for the stampede, but, uh, nice try buddy.” He laughed mockingly as he bumped Baron with his elbow, moving him further away from Haru.

Renaldo completely oblivious to the moment they had interrupted merely turned to Haru with a questioning gaze.

“I say, Haru, do you by chance have a light?”

Toto smacked himself with his wing and shook his head pityingly. This was going to be harder than he thought, especially with the disastrous duo.


	9. Fear and Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns (My heart breaks every time I have to type this.)

As the morning sun rose over the horizon, its rays casted away the shadows of the night. The group of five traveled through another clearing towards a large forest of looming trees covered in thorns as sharp as knives. Toto flew ahead of them, and let out an excited caw as he swooped down towards the thorn filled forest. Baron’s face lit with a smile as he called back to his companions.

“Toto’s spotted Excalibur, it has to be close by!”

His comrades smiled in glee.

“Let’s hurry.” Baron waved his staff in the direction he heard Toto call from.

In excitement, Haru grabbed Baron’s hand and began to run in Toto’s direction, passing through a large archway into the thorn filled forest. Muta and Renaldo followed quickly behind them. As they entered the forest, Toto landed on a vine with a leather belt hanging from it.

“Over here, you guys!” Toto grabbed the belt and flew towards Haru, handing her the belt.

“This must be from Excalibur, but where is the sword?” She began to look around, trying to spy a glint of metal among the vines and branches, but there was nothing in sight.

“Someone must have taken it.” Baron moved around a deep whole, a view from above the hole showed that it was in the shape of a giant foot.

As Haru watched Baron bend down to feel the ground in the hole, a wave of frustration came over her and she snapped at him.

“Well, this is all your fault!”

“My fault?” Baron began turning towards Haru to face her accusation, when he caught a sound. Not noticing his distraction, Haru continued to vent her frustration at him, Muta and Renaldo watched quietly.

“If we had just continued on we-”

“Shh, quiet.” Baron whispered, but Haru continued to ignore him.

“I have to save my mother Baron!” she shouted.

Baron quickly turned to her, raising his hands in a gesture for silence, and softly pleaded with her. “Please, Haru, I need to hear.”

Suddenly, an arrow shot by, striking Baron in the side, and he fell to the ground.

“Baron!” Haru’s eyes widened in fear as she moved towards him and Toto took to the air and straight for his fallen friend. Muta and Renaldo rushed towards the two.

At the archway, Phoebus and his men began heading straight for the group. “Get them, men!” the leader cried, as one of his men headed straight for the fallen Baron.

Haru still moving towards him cried out in fear, but Baron leaned up on his arm and swung his staff back, hitting the soldier directly in the face, knocking him over. Having reached him, Haru helped him up and draped his arm over her shoulder, as Muta and Renaldo attempted to keep the men busy. Toto flew around Phoebus, who began swinging his sword violently around his head to strike the crow down. A loud roar encompassed the area, as Natori transformed into the Sphinx and headed straight for Haru and Baron.

Grabbing a tighter hold of Baron, Haru moved swiftly through the forest with Toto flying above their heads. As the soldiers following them began to cut through the surrounding vines, eyes began to open on the trees and hands moved out as the surrounding forest came to life, attacking the ones destroying their home. Seeing the awaking trees, Muta and Renaldo made a break for it, trying catch up to their comrades, dodging clawed limbs and angry soldiers.

Making it to the exit of the forest Haru turned back to see Phoebus and his men right behind them. Looking for some way to stop them, Toto pointed out a long vine and flew towards one of the trees with a loud caw. Eyes widening in understanding, Haru grabbed the vine, tied it into a lasso, and swung it towards one of the tree’s long arm and wrapped it around its wrist. The tree looked on in curiosity. Just as Phoebus and his men were about to get them, Haru pulled the vine and the arm towards her. The tree’s large clawed hand came crashing down around the approaching enemy, trapping Phoebus, Natori and his men in a wooden cage.

She retrieved Baron and with Muta and Renaldo’s help they quickly made it out of the thorny forest and to the next group of large trees, Toto flying ahead.

* * *

Night comes and a large caravan quickly makes its way down a long road, Phoebus’ soldiers heading towards Camelot. In a covered wagon filled with caged chickens and supplies is Naoko, off in a corner Natoru sits in dejection next to the chickens, looking at Haru’s mother empathy and guilt.

Naoko looks out to the bright, full moon as large clouds begin to roll in. She whispers to the night sky. “My brave Haru, wherever you are, please be safe and get to Camelot before us.”

Natoru looks on with worry, thinking of Haru too, when a dark cackle sounds from the front of the wagon, scaring him. Naoko turns as one of Phoebus’ transformed men, one with a long sword where his arm should be, reaches towards her and smiles menacingly.

“Foolish woman, no one can stop Phoebus from taking over Camelot.”

Squaring her shoulders, Naoko replies back in an unwavering voice. “You don’t know my daughter.”

Laughing, the driver moves back towards the front of the wagon and Naoko lowers her head in worry. Thunder and lightning strike outside and she looks up to see rain pouring down from the night sky.

* * *

In another part of the forbidden forest, Haru looked up to the falling rain above as she continued to carry the injured Baron, who was limping the best he could to ease his weight off her. Moving as carefully as she can, Toto calls out and leads them towards a small cave up ahead. Moving swiftly, but with care, she heads straight for the mouth, Renaldo and Muta right behind them.

Entering the cave, she laid Baron gently down on the ground. He had passed out, but was thankfully still breathing. She ran back out into the rain, with Toto following her as she gathered nearby plants, ones she recalled Baron saying could heal, and any dry wood she could find to start a fire to dry them off from the rain. The last thing Baron needed was to catch a cold and get worse. She rushed back in and began to gently move the cloth around his wound, a large bleeding cut gaped back at her. Her eyes widen with more worry.

Working quickly and carefully she took the plants and began to tear them apart and lay them out on Baron’s wound, his breathing becoming ragged as she works. She then tore off part of her tunic and uses it to tie down the plant around Baron’s waist. When he started to shiver, she quickly started on the fire using two flat rocks in the cave to make sparks and light the dry wood she found. Muta and Renaldo began to search for anything edible outside to make something for Baron, Toto follows them to help. Haru moves back to Baron’s side and wipes the cold sweat now gathering on his brow.

“Please, don’t die Baron, I can’t do this without you. I can’t lose you.” She whispers pleadingly.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault, I should have been quiet, but I was just rambling on.” She begins to breakout in tears and Muta, Renaldo and Toto come back in to hear her heartfelt apology, they look on with worry and sadness.

“I’m no help to anyone.” She turns away with her eyes closed.

Suddenly a hand touches her back as a voice lets out a soft “Shhh.”

Haru turns around to see Baron awake and reaching his hand out towards her, she takes his hand and places it on her cheek and he begins to wipe the falling tears away.

“You’re wrong Haru. You are a great help to anyone,” he whispered with a tone of firmness.

“You’re hurt because off me, you don’t need me here with you, you would be better off if I never came to the forest.” The tears began to fall even quicker, when suddenly Baron tilted her chin up and held her face gently in his hand.

“No, again, I know you are wrong. There is no way I would be better off if I had never met you Haru.”

She smiled softly at the cat and leans into his touch, as he began to sing a soft melody.

_“Look at the sky,_

_“Tell me what do you see?_

_“Just close your eyes,_

_“And describe it to me.”_

As Baron sang he closed his eyes and gently moved his hand around Haru’s face, gaining a picture of what she looks like in his mind. A gentle but strong face, kind and beautiful eyes and a sweet and loving smile are what appear in his mind. Exactly as he knows she looks and is; beautiful and strong.

_“The heavens are sparkling,_

_“With starlight tonight._

_“That’s what I see,_

_“Through your eyes”._

Smiling, Haru held Baron’s hand in both of her own and started to join him in the song.

_“I see the heavens,_

_“Each time that you smile._

_“I hear your heartbeat,_

_“Just go on for miles._

Baron attempted to sit up against a rock behind him and Haru helped him. Suddenly a bright light began to flash around Baron’s wound and Haru looked on in wonder as the plant began to glow and swirls of light moved around him. The leaf disappeared slowly into Baron’s side along with the wound and even the tear in his shirt, only the tie she made was left behind.

_“And suddenly I know,_

_“My life is worthwhile._

_“That’s what I see,_

_“Through your eyes.”_

In joy, Haru wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a fierce hug, which he gladly returned. Off to the side Muta and Renaldo looked on happily as Renaldo wrapped his arm around his brother’s head in a hug that nearly squeezed his eyeballs out. Muta shoved him off with a glare as Haru helped Baron to his feet. They moved towards the mouth of the cave to see the rain had stopped.

_“That’s what I see,_

_“Through your eyes.”_

As they moved out of the cave and continued through the forest ahead they began to sing together.

_“Here in the night,_

_“I see the sun._

_“Here in the dark,_

_“Our two hearts are one.”_

As they moved about the forest, they started towards a large patch of green. Haru tried to walk out on it only for the ground beneath her to rise up and push her back. She fell backwards but landed straight into Baron’s arms, who pulled her close without a second thought.

_“It’s out of our hands,_

_“We can’t stop what we have begun._

_“And love just took me by surprise,_

_“Looking through yours eyes.”_

They continued to move on, with Haru leading Baron, behind them Renaldo began to weep profusely and dramatically at the sweet affair. Muta looked at him with disgust and grabbed a large nearby leaf to use as a makeshift umbrella. Toto perched on the branch near them began to cackle gleefully, then turned to smile happily at his friend and the woman he was falling for.

Haru and Baron moved towards a circle of five of the purple pods with vines. Poking one, Baron made the vine pope out then pulled Haru from behind him to stand in front of him, he placed her back to his front, and held out the staff in front of her.

_“I see a night I,_

_“Wish could last forever.”_

She placed her hands on the staff between Baron’s. Then as one they began to dodge the attacking vines one by one. Moving left then right and ducking down.

_“I see a world we’re,_

_“Meant to see together.”_

Then, Baron let go of the staff as Haru raised it high and quickly spun around to avoid another attack. She and Baron then came face to face, with only an inch separating their faces. Baron took the staff again and gently lowered it behind Haru, using it to hold her gently against him, and she placed her hands on his chest.

_“And it is so much,_

_“More than I remember.”_

As they stood their together, Toto flew across a large patch of water left from the rain and circled around Haru and Baron, the three rings of Camelot depicted in water strangely suspended in the air as Baron pulled Haru close and continued to sing.

_“More than I remember.”_

As they slowly stepped out of their embrace she sang back to him as the water around them swiftly fell to the ground.

_“More than I have known.”_

Watching from afar, Muta began to poke at a tiny version of the buds, only for Renaldo to get smacked in the face. The brothers quickly became worried as they realized they were surrounded by more.

_“Here in the night,_

_“I see the sun.”_

Haru looked on the two unfortunate brothers with a small laugh and Baron began to smile, hearing their exclamations in trying to avoid the attacking plants.

_“Here in the dark,_

_“Our two hearts are one.”_

Jumping left and right, the brothers continued to avoid their attackers, only to be tied up by the vines. The buds on the ends appeared to kiss them, making a small squeak sound, Muta and Renaldo shook their heads in disgust. Muta attempted to push the vines off of them, put his hand was snapped back and somehow ended up jammed in his mouth, Renaldo looked on with widened eyes at his brother’s ridiculous predicament.

_“It’s out of our hands,_

_“We can’t stop what we have begun.”_

Haru raised her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing as the brothers continued to work their way out of the trap. With one hand already in Baron’s, she raised her other hand to his shoulder and Baron raised his staff in his hand to lower it the ground to feel the path before him. They continued on their way with Toto flying above them, merrily laughing away at the sight of the brothers, who became free shortly after and ran to catch up with the leaving trio.

_“And love just took me by surprise,_

_“Looking through your eyes.”_

Baron and Haru travelled up a large root of a tree and walked past a small waterfall. Haru ran her hands under the fall and was able to make the water stay up just as Baron had done the first time she met him. Than scores of small leaves began to spin and make small cheering noises as they took to the sky, filling it above the group. The large flying purple flowers followed them to the air.

_“Looking through your eyes.”_

Coming to the ground again once more, giant foot tracks loomed ahead on the clear hills before them. Their quest for Excalibur continued, now finding the direction they needed once again.

Disclaimer: The song ‘Looking Through Your Eyes’ belongs to The Corrs.


	10. Snuck Between a rock and a Giant's Place

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

Back in the thorn filled forest, underneath the hand of one of the tree creatures, Phoebus burst from the dirt covering him and his men. A moment later, Natori popped his head out still in his Sphinx form and showered Phoebus in more dirt. The would-be king began to shake the dirt from his fur angrily as Natori turned to him.

“Well, my lord, it appears we lost them again.” Natori ignorantly stated.

Phoebus gave a low growl then grabbed the Sphinx by his ears, he yanked his head back onto the ground and raised his fist above his own head.

Natori let out a yowl of pain and then, looking up to see the raised fist, he shut his eyes awaiting the blow. A few moments passed, and when nothing came towards his face, he hesitantly opened one eye to look up at the enraged lord, who was staring ahead of him where the girl and cats had run too.

Phoebus looked out to see the fog moving away, revealing the footprints left by the giant. A slow grin rose onto his face.

“Ah, so that’s where they went,” he cackled gleefully.

Releasing Natori, he quickly began to dig himself out and yelled for his men to move quickly and follow the tracks. One thought running through his mind.

‘ _Excalibur is just within my grasp.’_

* * *

In another part of the forest Haru, Baron, Renaldo, Muta and Toto were following the tracks to a fog filled area. Haru was leading with Baron a few feet behind her, when she stopped with a worry filled gaze.

“Uh-oh,” she exclaimed.

“What is it?”

Baron stopped behind her. She turned to answer him.

“The tracks are gone.”

A loud, low growl rolled over their heads, they all stopped in fright.

“Please tell me that’s your stomach?” Haru asked Baron fearfully.

“Hm-hm, just the ogre,” he answered nonchalantly.

“Ogre!” Renaldo yelled in a terrified voice.

“Well, nice knowing you two, have a good life or whatever’s left of it.” Muta quickly said as he and Renaldo began to back away.

“Wait, what’s so scary about ogres?” Haru questioned curiously.

Suddenly a huge dragon skeleton fell from the sky and landed on top of Haru and Baron, Muta and Renaldo jumped away as the two leaned out between the ribs like a cage.

“Their appetite,” Renaldo whispered meekly.

“Oh no, I think that was Milliard, you know the dragon who showed us that wild berry patch.” Muta let out a miserable yowl as Renaldo lifted a smaller skull into his hand. He lifted the skull and began to pear into its eyes.

“Ah alas, poor Milliard, I knew him well,” he mourned dramatically.

A loud pounding could be heard moving towards them and the ground began to shake. Toto came flying out of the fog.

“Baron, Haru move!”

A large foot came looming out of the fog and Baron yelled.

“Haru, quick get out of the way.”

Haru saw the foot ran and towards Baron, grabbing his arm, she threw him one way out of the skeleton and launched herself towards the other side.

The foot came down on the skeleton and crushed it to dust, barely missing the two. Haru looked up at the large looming creature. Bits of leaves and wood fell from the being along with a sword’s scabbard. Haru reached for it.

“It’s Excalibur’s scabbard,” she, Muta and Renaldo watched as the ogre climbed into its lair. “It does have the sword.”

The group looked on as the fog cleared to reveal a large looming, mountain. They moved towards the mountain and found a large crack on the side that they could enter. Baron began to lead them in, using his staff to find his way, he turned and spoke softly to the others.

“Ogres sleep during the day. We’ll wait for it to fall asleep then grab the sword.”

“Define ‘We’?” Renaldo demanded indignantly.

“Shhh! Quiet, if we make even the slightest noise we’re finished.” Baron scolded him.

Haru lowered her hands in a shushing manner to the two as they continued through the tunnel, passing walls filled with skeletons of all kinds of creatures, from dragons to even smaller skeletons that appeared to be human, bird, and cat alike. Toto perched on a ledge and Renaldo and Muta stopped next to him.

“Charming place,” Renaldo mumbled. “I must get the name of his decorator.”

Toto laughed softly at Renaldo’s sarcasm and Muta just shook his head.

Haru and Baron continued on ahead towards a large opening filled with light. Coming to a large looming cavern, Haru moved ahead looking for the ogre, the scabbard tied to her side. Baron came up beside her.

“What’s he doing?” he whispered.

“I can’t see him.” She continued to scan the cavern, looking at the moss-covered rocks ahead of her.

“Oh, he’s here, I can smell him.”

The floor of the cavern suddenly began to move, reveling the giant ogre, covered in moss, trees and other parts of the forest. Haru jumped back in surprise at the sight of the creature.

“You’re right, he’s here.”

Baron and Haru backed up out of the creature’s sight as he began to sit up.

“Where’s Excalibur?” Baron whispered softly.

Haru looked around the corner of the tunnel’s wall into the cavern to see the ogre holding Excalibur and running it through his teeth.

“He’s using it as a _toothpick_ ,” she whispered indignantly.

“Let me know when he falls asleep.”

Muta, Renaldo and Toto were still farther back in the cave but close enough to hear the two whisper. In the cavern the ogre began to toss and turn, then still holding Excalibur in his hand he lowered himself towards the ground with the other hand and curled his arms into a makeshift pillow. Then he plopped his head on his arms, shaking the entire mountain. Muta and Renaldo were launched two feet in the air and Toto was knocked off his perch, barely catching himself with his wings.

“Let me guess,” snapped Muta.

“He fell asleep?” Toto asked sarcastically.

Haru looked out to find the sword poking out of the ogre’s hand.

“Haru, describe the layout for me.” Baron asked softly.

“The swords sticking out between his fingers and there’s a ledge hanging just above the sword. Oh, but it has to be a twenty foot drop at least.”

At this Baron began to walk towards Muta and Renaldo, measuring their height to that of his staff, taking into account that they were slightly taller than his staff he let out an approving hum and walked back towards Haru. Renaldo and Muta looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

Moments later, Muta and Renaldo’s tail were now wrapped around a rock protruding a few feet away from the ledge. The boys were holding Baron by his feet while Haru hanged from Baron’s staff by her legs, reaching from the sword.

“A little lower,” she whispered softly.

Muta grumbled and roughly whispered.

“They are not allowed to make any more fat jokes about us.” As he and Renaldo stretched out from their tail as much as they could to get Haru closer to the sword.

From the tunnels entrance, Phoebus and his men emerged. Noticing the quartet and the sword, one of his men began to point them out and exclaim loudly.

“My Lord, look it’s the s-”

In attempts to shut him up before he woke the ogre and alerted their enemy, he grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a large glob of moss on the wall, and roughly shoved it into his soldier’s face and mouth.

“SHHHH!”

Haru and the other’s continued their attempt without noticing Phoebus and his men.

“Oh, I hate ogres,” he grumbled then waved for his men to follow him.

As he slowly began to walk along the narrow edge pass the tunnel, his men came up behind him, their attached weapons shaking and jangling. Causing them to be loud and conspicuous, Phoebus shook his head in aggravation and placed his paw to his head.

Renaldo took notice of the new arrivals.

“Oh no, it’s him,” he whispered in fear and held his hand to his mouth in worry, letting go of Baron’s foot.

“Hey!” he called as he began to slip from Muta’s grasp.

Renaldo quickly grabbed his foot but Haru began to slip from Baron’s grasp, he caught her feet with his staff just before she hit the ogre’s hand. She was now right next to the sword and the ogre’s closed eye.

Phoebus hopped on to the back of Natori in his Sphinx form, he flapped his wings causing dust to form around them. As he took off a large cloud of it went straight into his face and he sneezed, very loudly.

Phoebus, Muta, Baron and Haru all gasped in fear as the ogre’s eye opened in front of the girl.

“Oh no, he’s awake,” she fought not to whimper.

The ogre began to stare at Haru, still groggy, when she had an idea.

“Quickly! Swing me back and forth,” she hissed up at her tawny companion.

Baron began to gently move his arms and torso to allow Haru to swing, as she sweetly said to the ogre.

“ _You are getting very sleepy, sleepy_.”

As she said this the ogre gently closed his eyes and fell right back to sleep.

“Haru can you reach it?” Baron asked in strain as he continued swinging Haru.

As she came back towards the sword she grabbed it and pulled it up. “I’ve got it!” she exclaimed excitedly, though still keeping her voice low.

Muta and Renaldo began to pull the two back up, Toto grabbing onto Muta’s ears with his talons to try to help. The ogre began to move again shaking the mountain’s walls and causing debris to fall from the ceiling. He began to open his mouth in a yawn, Phoebus came charging towards the group, but just before he reached them the ogre let out a large breath like a huge gust of wind knocking him and Natori right out of the air and towards the ground.

The group ran towards one of the other tunnels with Phoebus’ soldiers right behind them. The ogre then began to stretch out his hand and sent it straight towards the soldiers, shoving them right into a large gap in the wall filled with moss and trees. When he pulled his hand away the men blinked as they were all wrapped in vines and leaves unable to move. Phoebus and Natori landed harshly onto the ground next to the ogre.

The ogre began to shift and move, and slightly raised itself from the ground and then began to lower itself back down. Heading straight for Phoebus and Natori, they attempted to scrabble away but couldn’t move fast enough before they were trapped under the creature’s rear end. A huge dust cloud erupted from the ground, as it cleared, it revealed the two of them sticking slightly out from under their trap.

“We’re under the ogre’s butt!” Phoebus rasped in disgust.

“Well, my lord, at least it can’t get any worse.” Natori tried to whisper comfortingly, when the ground began to slightly rumble underneath them as well as through the ogre’s stony flesh.

Phoebus glared at him. “Do ya wanna bet?”

Haru and the others made it to one off the exits as they quickly ran out of the tunnel. The sword at her hip and holding onto Baron’s hand. A loud fart erupted through the cavern as Phoebus and Natori flew quickly by above their heads and landed face first into the wall ahead, stalagmites protruded from the wall between their arms and legs. As the group ran by, Phoebus softly raised his hand towards them.

“Seize them,” he rasped out painfully.

“Yes, my lord.” Natori let out in a squeak.

The group came to an opening in the cave, Muta and Renaldo came out first to a large drop below, they were barely able to stop as they looked down at the dizzying fall.

“There’s no way out.” Renaldo called in fear.

Baron, Haru and Toto came quickly towards them as Haru called out to the two.

“There has to be a way out, you could use your magic, try to fly out of here.”

“We can’t use our magic,” Renaldo called indignantly before whispering to Toto, “we explained that before our song.”

Then Baron and Haru came crashing right into the two knocking them over the ledge. They all hovered in the air as Muta softly exclaimed.

“Guys, we’ve got a problem!”

The last word was shouted loudly as they went straight towards the ground, sliding down the hill. Phoebus carrying his sword came running out of the cave with his men right behind them. They nearly went tumbling over the edge but stopped themselves until Phoebus kicked them from behind.

They went tumbling after the group and Toto went flying after them, until Natori saw him and began to chase after him through the sky. Toto flew towards Phoebus who swung his sword around trying to hit him. Natori came flying towards them at top speed and was unable to stop, turn or slow down before he went crashing into the Cliffside, causing all of it to crumble and Phoebus to go flying down the hillside. The deranged cat danced across the falling rocks.

Baron and Haru continued down the hill riding on Muta and Renaldo’s stomach. Baron used his staff to steer them down the hill and away from the soldiers. As they continued their decent, the brothers began to yell out random things.

“Lady and Gentleman, please return your seats into their upright positions!” Renaldo yelled.

“Assume the crash position and hope you don’t smell your socks!” Muta continued.

Haru grabbed at Renaldo’s head in attempts to stay on as the two continued their strange announcements.

“Tray tables up,” Renaldo directed.

“And put away your sandwiches.” Muta finished.

“Turbulence!” Renaldo yelled.

The men came crashing and falling after them, unable to slow down.

“Hold on gang, I think we’re going in!” screamed Muta.

Natori came crashing down the hillside with the avalanche of rocks right behind him.

The group slide over another slight ledge before a large wall of boulders, just before they went straight for it, Renaldo grabbed onto a protruding root and pulled them over the other edge. The soldiers rolled right into the wall of boulders, Natori came crashing down on top of them followed by Phoebus and then the avalanche of rocks landed on all of them.

The quartet continued down another part of the hillside, the brother’s backside beginning to actually start smoking.

“We know you have a choice but thank you for flying ‘Cat Air’,” yelled Renaldo.

The two started to skid towards a small pool of water as their back actually caught fire. The two began to yell out in pain until they finally landed in the water and floated on top. Baron was thrown right off into the water and Haru remained right on top of them. Toto came flying above them and began to snicker.

“Well what do you know, fat does float!” he guffawed.

Muta glared at him and hissed, then he turned to Haru still laying on their belly.

“Tell you what, next time you both try to fly, and we’ll hold on!”

Haru began to smile as she looked down into the sword in her hand.

“We did it, we did it, I can’t believe we actually did it!”

She exclaimed happily, Baron now standing, leaned on his staff and smiled in her direction as she continued to cheer.

“Congratulations, Haru.”

“So, this is Excalibur.”

She softly whispered as she removed the sword from its scabbard, Muta and Renaldo began scrambling against each other wanting to hold the sword.

“Oh, let me hold it!”

“Give it to me!”

“Please?!”

“No!” Baron snapped, making the two stop and look at him with matching pouts. “Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Lune. Come on, Haru.”

They then proceeded out of the small pond and towards Camelot.


	11. What's Left Unsaid and A Twist in the Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns

The caravan continued its way towards Camelot, Haru’s mother looked out her window with worry. Only her daughter on her mind as they traveled to the great kingdom.

Elsewhere in the forest Baron and Haru were carefully making their way to the edge of the forest, where Camelot laid on the horizon. Haru helped Baron move about the large limbs and roots of the trees, Excalibur strapped to Baron’s back.

As they traveled, the brunette turned to the feline with a worrisome question on her mind. “Baron, do you think my mother is safe?”

“If she’s anything like you Haru, then you have nothing to worry about.” He smiled at her adoringly and they continued to make their way through the forest, Renaldo, Muta and Toto following behind them.

“I can’t wait till we get to Camelot!” Muta exclaimed excitedly.

“Just imagine the exciting return of The Moon Brothers,” the slimmer cat dramatically stated, “The Ravishing Renaldo-”

“And the Marshmallow Muta!” Toto boisterously interrupted.

“Shut it, Birdbrain!” the fatter cat angrily yelled.

While the crow and two-headed cat continued to bicker, Baron and Haru approached the edge of the forest. At the sight of the sky, Haru became very excited.

“Baron, the sun, the sky!”

“The end of the forbidden forest.”

As she moved towards the forest’s edge she continued to hold onto Baron’s hand, who remained back in the shadow. Haru turned to him, smiling sweetly.

He smiled as well and let go of her hand. “Go on Haru, it’s okay.”

Her face broke out into an even larger grin as she ran out towards the forest’s exit. Baron’s smile fell.

“I’ll be right behind you.” He continued his way on the path at a slower pace, using his staff to guide him. He began passing the bickering trio.

“I’ll have you know I have defeated thousands of knights, soldiers and other sorcerers with ease ya flying chicken!” Muta was shaking his fist at Toto trying to pull him out of the air, Renaldo simply shook his head at their ridiculousness.

“By what sitting on them?”

At Toto’s question, Renaldo let out a great guffaw and Muta turned his angry glare onto him.

“Got something to say, Renny?”

Renaldo’s head snapped suddenly towards Muta. “I told you never to call me that!”

At that moment, Baron passed right by the bird and brothers and swung his staff over their heads, ordering them to stop in a frustrated but dejected voice.

“Knock it off.”

The three barely dodged the swing but quickly stopped their bickering as they watched him continue his way. With a look of worry Toto flew after him, perching on his shoulder.

Renaldo turned to his brother questioningly. “What do you think his problem is?”

“Jealousy, no doubt.” Muta answered smugly.

Haru had come to the exit of the forest, as she moved a large branch from in front of her it revealed a gleaming castle in the distance.

“ _Camelot_ ,” Haru breathed out with awe as she continued to gaze to the castle beyond. The rest of the group came out of the forest as well and Toto took to the sky above their heads. “Oh, Baron it’s amazing.”

She turned to him and her face fell slightly at the frown on Baron’s face. She looked at him sadly. “I wish you could see it.”

Baron moved towards Haru and began to remove Excalibur from his back. “I have seen it, and there was no place for me there.”

He handed the sword to Haru and she looked at him worriedly.

“Baron, what’s the matter?”

“Take Excalibur Haru, you need to get it to Lune, you don’t have much time.” After he said that he turned back towards the forest and headed into it.

Haru quickly ran after him as the brothers and Toto watched worriedly. “But Baron, we can deliver the sword together.” She jumped in front of him and held the sword.

The tall tabby shook his head and lowered the sword. “No Haru, you can deliver it. I…” he turned his head away, “I don’t belong in that world.”

He continued on his way and Toto flew after him, looking back at the others sadly.

As Haru watched him leave she looked down at the sword then back up to him, watching as he moved deeper and deeper back into the forbidden forest. “But, you belong in mine.”

She slowly turned and began moving sluggishly towards Camelot. Muta and Renaldo watched worriedly as she walked pass them. After watching her travel a few feet ahead of them, and after looking back at Baron, they began to follow her.

Baron slowly made his way through the forest as Toto flew around his head, trying to get his attention.

“Baron!”

He ignored him as he started singing, dejectedly and sadly.

_“Like every tree,_

_“Stands on its own._

_“Reaching for the sky,_

_“I stand alone.”_

Toto once again attempted to get Baron’s attention by landing on his shoulder, but he simply raised his arm to stop him.

“Baron what are you doing. You can’t just leave her!”

“You don’t understand Toto; in Camelot she would only see me through their eyes.” he explained dejectedly. “Not a knight, not a man…not anything.”

_“I share my world,_

_“With no one else,_

_“All by myself,_

_“I Stand Alone.”_

Toto lowered his head sadly as he landed on a rock, watching his friend walk away from something he so desperately wanted but was afraid to take a chance at.

* * *

Outside the forest, Haru continued to slowly make her way across the open field towards Camelot. Muta and Renaldo followed her from behind some feet away, engrossed in a deep discussion.

“Haru’s better off without him, he was such a wet blanket anyways. Telling us which way to go and where to walk, like he owned the forest,” Muta ranted ridiculously and Renaldo looked at his brother outraged.

“How can you be so thick-headed Muta, he’s the reason we made it out of there alive, and can’t you see how dejected Haru is.” At this Renaldo waved his hand at the still sulking girl ahead of them.

Muta scoffed and waved his hand at his brother. “I ain’t wrong ya now, you gotta be tough and thick-hided to survive in this world.” He pumped his arm with self-satisfaction.

Renaldo rolled his eyes in exasperation, then quickly turned to the fat cat. “Listen here, you enormous buffoon, Haru deserves someone who will love her.” He looked towards her as he continued his explanation to his brother. He suddenly grabbed his head and pulled him close, nearly squeezing his eyes out.

“Someone who will hold her in his arms, run his fingers through her hair…”

He then began scratching Muta’s head and plucked a hair out, causing a sharp yelp to leave the chubby cat.

“Look deeply into her eyes,” he continued, as he suddenly pushed Muta out to stare deeply into his eyes, and then leaned him back, “and make her feel like a real woman.”

At this, Renaldo pulled Muta towards him and placed a load sloppy kiss directly on his lips, and pulled away with a very loud smack. Muta shook his head in great disgust as Renaldo’s face took on a sickly color, realizing too late what he had done. The two began to loudly and animatedly spit and wipe at their mouths.

“Oh thank god birdbrain didn’t see that,” Muta exclaimed loudly then continued spiting on the ground, “Oh, I got your taste on my gums, yuck!”

Ignorant to what had happened behind her, Haru kept walking ahead, thinking of Baron. She suddenly looked down at Excalibur, directly at the three rings on the sheath. She lowered the sword and, with a face of determination, turned back towards the forest. “I’m going back for, Baron.”

Suddenly a loud growl sounded behind her and when she turned to look, Phoebus’ men appeared and quickly surrounded her. She tried to run, but one of the men threw his long chains around Haru, wrapping the sword to her front. Then the cat himself stepped forward and removed the sword from its sheath, laughing maniacally. Haru fought against the chains to no avail as she watched the mad cat stare at the sword worshipfully.

“Finally, Excalibur…mine.” He then looked to Haru with a sneer. “You’ve been quite a handful, girl, having us chase after you.”

Suddenly his sneer turned into a lecherous smile. “However, you did find and retrieve the sword, surprising for a woman, and such a lovely woman you are.” He ran a hand down the side of her face, which Haru quickly moved away from, glaring loathingly at Phoebus. He merely laughed at her defiance, enraptured by her spirit.

“And feisty to boot. I think I will make you my queen, you’ll be so lovely at my side.”

Haru stared at him in fear and disgust.

From behind a corner, Muta and Renaldo were heading towards Haru’s direction, having recovered from their ‘incident’. Muta still wiping at his mouth.

“Oh, buck up, once we get to Camelot we’ll be kissed by the world’s most beautiful women.”

“Right, we’re a giant, two headed walking talking cat, we’ll have to beat them off with a stickaaaaa.”

At the end of his sentence they had rounded the corner to see Haru trapped by Phoebus and his men. Just before Renaldo was about to yell out her name, Muta covered his mouth and dove behind a large boulder, watching from behind. Phoebus continued to laugh gleefully while looking at Excalibur.

“I’ve waited ten years to hold this sword, and now I will make sure I will never let go again.” At this he pulled out the vial from the witches, and poured a drop onto his hand holding the sword.

“Prepare for the glory of a new age!”

“No!” Haru screamed as a small storm began to swirl around him, Excalibur darkening in his grasp.

Large specters of purple clouds began to shoot left and right nearly hitting the men and the brothers from behind the rock. Natoru quickly ran into a nearby carriage in fear, peaking only his head out of the curtain to watch. Natori in his Sphinx form looked at him disgustedly.

“Fraidy-cat!”

The storm disappeared as quickly as it came to reveal Phoebus with Excalibur fused to his arm.

He began to blow on it with a grimace on his face. “Yeowch, that’s hot!”

Haru lowered her head in despair and Phoebus lifted it by the chin with a fake look of pity on his face.

“Oh don’t worry, my darling future queen. I’ll make sure my cousin gets his sword back,” his face than broke into a dark smile, “or in the back, however it shall go.” He sighed happily, the promise of victory certain in his mind, as he turned away from his second prize. “Toss her into the wagon.”

As she attempted to fight the men, they dragged her towards the wagon and roughly threw her in. She landed harshly onto the ground, spooking the chickens in the nearby cages and causing Natoru jump in his corner, a familiar voice softly whispered her name.

“Haru?”

“Mother?”

She looked up to find Naoko in front of her, who gasped in surprise than quickly kneeled to the ground to pull her into a strong hug.

“Thank goodness you’re alright.”

Haru lowered her head into her mother’s lap, and tears poured from her eyes. “I failed mother, and now Camelot’s doomed, I’m so sorry.”

Naoko gently rubbed her daughter’s head and held her close. “No my dear, you were so brave.”

Suddenly a shadow passed over the two as Phoebus sneered at them through the carriage window, instinctively making the mother hold tighter to her only child.

“What a sweet reunion, but all this touchy-feely stuff is making me sick and you have a job to do, Naoko.”

One of his men entered the wagon and made his way towards them.

Phoebus grinned evilly. “If you don’t…”

“I’ll do my job on her.” The soldier finished, raising his sword towards Haru as another grabbed Naoko and pulled her to the front of another wagon.

The older woman fought to say “Don’t lose hope my dear,” before being taken out of earshot.

Haru looked at the twisted metal soldier in fear when Phoebus suddenly laughed, as if threatening lives was nothing more than a joke to him.

“Don’t worry, love, I can’t have my future queen harmed, but I need to motivate your mother some way.” He rode ahead placing a hood over his head as the wagon began to move.

Natoru lowered his head in shame as he stood by and did nothing for his friend, as the soldier struggled to tie the gag on around his sword arms.

* * *

Back in the forest, Muta and Renaldo ran at break-neck speed to find Baron, until they finally spotted him. As they came towards him, they began talking quickly and over each other.

“Baron, something terrible has happened-” Renaldo began.

“The worst possible thing-” Muta followed, they went back and forth.

“You can’t just stand here-”

“You have to come with us-”

Baron simply waved his hand at them until Renaldo exclaimed.

“Haru’s been kidnapped!”

His head snapped up with a gasp. Muta continued after Renaldo.

“And Phoebus has Excalibur!”

“What?!” he quickly turned to them.

Toto took to the air, cawing in worry.

Baron’s gaze hardened as he began his way back to the edge of the forest. “Take me to her, come on Toto.”

The crow quickly followed after him as Muta and Renaldo angrily fumed and ranted from behind.

“They have to be halfway to Camelot already. We’ll never catch them.” Muta lamented.

“We’d have to fly to get there.” Renaldo exclaimed.

As Muta and Renaldo continued to rant, a yellow-green mist began to surround them, and their feet started to lift off the ground.

Renaldo continued angrily, oblivious to the change. “Phoebus drives me mad; he makes me so angry!”

“He’s a huge jerk and completely nuts!” Muta continued, as the brothers kept ranting, their feet rose a foot off the ground and the mist grew stronger, sparks began to pop within it. Toto watched in awe and quickly flew to Baron.

“Baron, I don’t believe it, but come here.”

He quickly led him to an empty spot where the brothers had been a moment a go. Baron waved his staff over the ground to find them missing, but could still here the two ranting above him.

“Wait till we get our hands on him, we’ll tear him limb from limb.” Renaldo promised.

“Yeah, we’ll show him, right?” His brother questioned.

Suddenly the two appeared above Baron’s staff, floating in the air, the now yellow-green cloud encircling their feet and keeping them several feet above the ground. Renaldo answered Muta’s question.

“You’re darn right we’ll show him!”

Baron’s eyes widened and his head moved towards the direction of their voices. “You two are flying. Your magic is working again,” he whispered in amazement.

The brothers suddenly looked down as one to see he was right.

Renaldo exclaimed in bewilderment. “Why, he’s right! Our magic, it’s back!”

“Yes, I did it, I’m the best!” Muta began to exclaim gloatingly.

Renaldo glared at him angrily and then began whacking him on the head as they slowly floated over a large puddle of mud. “Excuse me, you egomaniac, you mean _I_ did it!”

As the two continued to fight, the mist started to dissipate. Toto took notice, but before he could warn them, it fully vanished, throwing the two right into the mud puddle, splashing him and Baron.

Finally having enough, the blind cat quickly threw the mud off of him and yelled at the bickering duo. “Don’t you two understand. The only reason you can’t use your magic is because you two are always arguing.”

As he lectured them the two sat up from the puddle covered in mud, grass and roots, comically making them look like an elderly married couple. Toto tried not to snicker at the moment, do to the seriousness of the situation. After all, Baron would not appreciate it if he was immature at the moment.

“There has to be something you two can agree on. Anything at all?”

The brothers looked away from each other stubbornly.

Baron’s head perked at a thought. “You both love Haru, don’t you?”

At this, the two quickly looked up and at their friend before they looked at each other. They silently came to the realization that he was right. As one they nodded, flying out of the mud with a determined look on each of their faces.

The four then proceeded to exit the forest, ready to rescue the girl they all loved.


	12. The Siege of Camelot

Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns.

Black clouds rolled in from the west towards Camelot as the large caravan made its way to the gate. Natori in his sphinx form flew hidden in the clouds above the castle. A soldier on the watch tower spotted the group and announced their presence.

“Wagons are approaching!”

Down among the wagons, Phoebus rode next to Naoko, while she was driving the lead wagon. Covered in a black cloak with a hood over his head, he rode atop a dark horse. Holding the reigns with one hand, he hid the other behind the fabric of his cloak so no one could see the sword. As they stopped before the raised bridge he turned to whisper to Naoko.

“Not a word,” he sneered, then with a dark smile he continued. “and let’s all try to _keep our heads_.”

As he said this he tilted his head slightly to the side and Naoko followed the direction of his movement to see through the window of Haru’s wagon where the curtain was pulled back to reveal her gagged and bound. Her neck held by the monstrous soldier’s sword arm. Naoko’s eyes grew wide with fear and she lowered her head quickly so the soldiers above would not see her distress.

“It’s Lady Naoko,” one of the guards called across the towers. “Lower the bridge at once.”

At the command, the entrance to Camelot opened and Phoebus’ eyes glowed with a vicious triumph as the caravan made its way forward.

Elsewhere in the castle, a guard made his way to the King’s chambers. Upon entering he found Lune seated near the fireplace and the Sorceress Yuki standing near the window. At the arrival of the guard they both turned their gazes to him and Lune straightened in his seat.

“Hello, any news?” the king asked kindly in hopes it may pertain to Excalibur. The guard, understanding this, shook his head no.

“No my lord, I bring different news. Lady Naoko has decided to pay us a surprise visit.”

Although it was not the news he was hoping for, Lune still smiled and began to rise from his chair, delighted to hear he was receiving a visit from an old friend.

“Oh, how wonderful, tell her I will meet with her at the round table.” As he said this, he waved to Yuki. She was ready to follow him, but he insisted it would be best for her to stay if any news did come regarding Excalibur. He made his way out the door to the heart of the castle.

Back below in the courtyard, where villagers mingled and guards littered the square, the caravan continued to fill the cobblestone grounds. The storm clouds seemed to follow them into the kingdom. Phoebus’ men peered out from under the tarps on the wagons, ugly smiles filling their faces as they looked around at the working people and children playing in the streets.

As they grew closer to the castle’s front doors, Phoebus held his horse back and allowed the wagons to surround him.

“Steady, steady.” He whispered lowly. As he passed a few guards, he pulled his cloak even closer to hide his face.

As the wagons moved, the one holding Haru hit a large rock and knocked the sword-armed soldier off balance. Seizing her chance, Haru kicked his legs out from underneath him and he fell right through the floor of the wagon, hitting the hard ground. He began to reach through the boards trying to hit Haru who barely avoided the sharp knives.

Natoru was over by the chickens, trying to keep them calm when he saw that Haru’s captor was hanging under the wagon, but still trying to attack. With great courage, he swiftly ran over towards the struggle. He jumped on top of the soldier’s head, knocking him almost completely out of the wagon and incapacitating him as well. Then he quickly turned to Haru.

“Hold still Haru, I’m here to help.” With that he took his deadly claws and cut through the ties binding her hands.

Haru quickly ripped of the gag with her now free hands and smiled at Natoru gratefully, she then quickly made for the wagon’s entrance as it began to stop. Natoru remained behind to free his feathered friends.

The wagons all stopped at once as one of the guards stepped forth from the grand doors to welcome their visitor. “Lady Naoko,” he greeted while bowing.

Then suddenly Haru burst from the wagon to the right and shouted.

“No, everyone it’s a trap!”

At this Phoebus threw his hood off to reveal himself and the sword. The surrounding men all gaped in shock but then quickly raised their weapons to defend their kingdom.

“ATTACK!” Phoebus screamed and from the wagons burst forth his metal army. Although shocked by the strange beings, the soldiers of Camelot charged forth to protect the people. Despite their dedication, they were greatly outmatched, and Phoebus’ men quickly overtook them.

“Seal off the Castle let no one in!” the deranged leader screamed as he sliced, kicked and rode his way through the defending men towards the gates, a few of his thugs following after him.

Panic struck throughout the surrounding citizens as they ran from the invaders, soldiers doing their best to ensure their safety. Phoebus made his way to the top of the stairs and through the doors into the castle, his men standing guard at every entrance. The Camelot soldiers charged, fifteen to only three of Phoebus’ men, but were quickly knocked down. Neither sword nor mace, not even arrow could penetrate their armor. No soldier could match their strength either, neither man, cat or bird. As one feline soldier attempted to launch enflamed arrows at one of the metal beings, a feathered comrade was thrown into him, knocking over the cauldron holding hot coals to light the arrows. This fell towards the stables and lit the hay, causing a large fire to break out.

Amidst all this chaotic terror, Haru had run to her mother’s side on the last standing wagon, Natoru and the chickens followed behind her. They watched the soldiers as they fought with everything to reach the castle. She overheard one group of soldiers right next to the wagon.

“Phoebus has breached the castle and King Lune is still inside.” They worried and were trying to come up with a plan to get in.

Haru began searching the walls, until she found a way up to one of the tower entrances by means of construction ramps. She turned to her mother and Natoru.

“You all need to stay here and stay away from the fight, I have to get in there and warn the King.” She turned to make towards the tower when her mother grabbed her sleeve, a look of fear and worry clear upon her face.

“No, Haru, it’s much too dangerous.” She pleaded to her daughter, but her sweet child merely smiled and pulled her into a hug, then leaning back she fixed her with a determined look.

“Mother, I can do this.”

Seeing such bravery and determination in her daughter’s face, unlike any she had seen before, Naoko smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, you can.”

At this Haru ran off and Natoru called after her.

“Don’t worry Haru, we’ll be alright.” A soldier fell against the wagon and made Natoru jumped three feet into the air, when he landed he looked around sheepishly at his companions.

Haru made her way quickly up the ramp and just as she was about to reach the tower’s entrance, Natori in his Sphinx form came swiftly flying towards her. Just before he could make his mark she jumped off towards the castle wall, the ramp shattered behind her from the beast’s impact. She barely grabbed the edge off the wall, and as she pulled herself up, two of the mechanical men came running towards her, one swinging their blades at her while a feline one swung his sword forearm in the air.

She moved towards the wall’s other ledge and just as she was about to fall a staff gently pushed her from her back, and once again onto the wall, she turned to look over her soldier and a large smile broke across her face.

“Baron!” Riding alongside Muta and Renaldo, they floated above the wall on a cloud of mist. Baron swung his staff across the heads of the soldiers incapacitating them. Toto flew circles around them do dizzy them even more.

“Heads up!” He called and as Haru ducked and he jumped down to the wall beside her, the brothers manifested a large green and yellow log which they swung at the soldiers knocking them off the wall to the moat below. Smiling Haru turned to Baron and quickly ran into his arms. He happily returned the embrace and whispered an apology.

“Sorry for the delay, traffic like you wouldn’t believe.”

Haru giggled at his joke and leaned back to look at him with a heartfelt gaze. Then recalling her other friends, she turned to look at the floating Moon Brothers with a large smile. “You’re flying; your magic is back.”

The two smiled again at this revelation.

“You got that right chicky.” Muta exclaimed.

“The Moon Brothers are back.” Renaldo stated more calmly.

* * *

In the dark castle, unbeknownst to what was going on outside, Lune was making his way to the round table room. Upon entering he called out for his surprise guess.

“Naoko?” He called softly.

From his seat, a dark shadow moved into the light and a wicked voice spoke up.

“Ta-da, dear cousin.” The deranged cat’s face glowed from the light outside in a most terrifying way.

Lune stilled and his face set into a hateful glare. “Phoebus!” he snarled.

“Happy to see me? It’s been too long.” He leaned over the table and the doors of the room suddenly shut and locked. Lune, realizing the trap to late, looked around the room for a weapon. His eyes landed on a spear and with his good arm, he quickly grabbed it and raised it in front of him.

Phoebus laughed mockingly at his choice. “A spear, HA! How stone age, a true King would carry something more regal.” He threw his cape of his back to reveal the sword Excalibur fused to his arm. “A King would hold Excalibur, dear cousin.”

Although Lune’s eyes grew a little in fear he did not remove his scowl nor did he lower his weapon. Phoebus merely laughed maniacally at this stupid display of bravery as he moved towards his victim.

* * *

Outside Baron turned towards Haru as the battle below them continued to rage.

“Where is Phoebus, Haru?” He face took on a look of great worry.

“He has King Lune trapped inside and there’s no way for us to get in.” Her head turned in every direction in hopes of finding some sort of entrance into the castle.

As she looked, Baron lowered his head in thought, then it quickly shot back up. He turned to her and grabbed her hand.

“Wait I know a way, through the stables-”

A loud screech interrupted him as Natori rose up on the wall and charged towards them. Haru and Baron leapt back in fear when Toto flew directly into Natori’s face clawing at his eyes. In anger the Sphinx aimed his attacks at the crow and followed him as he flew away, leading the beast away from his friends. In worry the brothers flew after the bird and sphinx, once they knew the human and fellow cat were safe. Their safety, however, was short lived as three more guards appeared on the wall surrounding them.

Haru grabbed Baron’s hand to lead him away from the approaching guards, only to be cut off by another set of them from the other side. She looked around for an escape, when a wagon filled with hay below caught her eye. She quickly turned to Baron.

“Jump!” she cried, and without a moment’s hesitation, he followed her order and landed on the wagon. Haru fell back farther in the hay and Baron landed towards the driver’s seat.

He searched for the reigns and once he had them began leading the horse through the courtyard narrowly avoiding a few citizens. Haru poked her head out of the hay just in time to see Baron almost run into a vegetable stand before sharply turning.

“Baron, what on earth are you doing!?” she screamed in worry.

“Driving, what’s it look like?” he called back smartly.

Haru tried to hold on as she was nearly thrown off the wagon from an off-balance turn. “Are you really sure that is a good idea?” She called, doing very little to hide the fear in her voice.

He merely turned his head her way and smirked. “Don’t worry, it’s not a problem.” He yelled with excitement.

As they continued to ride through the now chaotic courtyard, they twisted and turned to avoid Phoebus’ soldiers as well as the now completely enflamed stables. Haru would yell out warnings from time to time as she tried to keep a grip on the slippery hay in the wagon.

“Baron, on your left!” she cried, then whispered in panic, “No, your _other_ left.”

A metallic soldier with swinging maces for arms was making his way to them. In a panic the girl screamed up to the blind cat driving the wagon.

“Baron, go right, go right!”

To avoid the oncoming enemy, they rode right through a wall of fire which instantly ignited the hay. To get away from the flames, Baron sharply turned left, hit the mace-wielding enemy which knocked them both off the wagon and onto bags of sand and wheat near the last remaining part of the stables not in flames. After catching his breath, Baron let out a light laugh.

“There, now that wasn’t too bad… was it?” he asked sheepishly to Haru.

She turned towards him, still splayed out on the bags with her heart racing like a rabbit, and let out a little laugh while slumping down on the bags.

* * *

Back in the castle, in the table room, Phoebus continued his beating of Lune. With quick reflexes he hit his cousin onto the table with his arm, sneering at him with his approach.

“Such memories in this room,” he spoke forlornly then continued in a disgusted tone, “makes me just sick recalling them.”

The injured King attempted to move back away from the dangerous cat as he continued his speech.

“You said that we were all equal at this table,” he quickly grabbed the young monarch by the uninjured arm to drag him closer, “How pathetic, I have a sweeter thought in mind though.”

Lune tried to free himself from the grip, but Phoebus did not strike yet. He merely pulled the boy close so that they were face to face to lowly answer in a dark tone.

“ ** _Revenge!_** ”


	13. Rescue the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on the update. I have one more chapter after this, hopefully it will be up sometime this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns

Getting up from the bags, Haru and Baron made their way to the inside of the stables. As they began to search for the entrance, a wall moved revealing a half-cat with white hair, white robes and bright blue eyes waving them to her.

“Follow me and hurry.” she called.

Haru, without question, grabbed Baron’s hand and followed the cat, feeling a sense of familiarity. As they descended into the tunnel, Haru’s sight was engulfed by the darkness around them, the cat ahead having no trouble with her feline eyes and Baron having no trouble with his staff.

“I can’t see anything.” she whispered softly.

With a smile Baron turned to her, holding her hand with great care. “Don’t worry, I’ll be your eyes,” he whispered in a soft ad gentle voice, almost lovingly in her ears.

This thought made her blush and she was then grateful for the darkness until she recalled the feline company among them. She had her worries confirmed when she heard a small giggle, but it quickly faded as the half-cat recalled where they were going.

“We must hurry, quickly now,” the cat urged.

Baron’s face scrunched in thought as he began moving again. “You sound familiar,” he softly said, then his brows rose in realization as he softly asked, “Yuki? Is that you?”

Yuki smiled back, still quick in her strides, but slowing a little to get closer to the couple.

“Glad to see you still remember me Baron, and it is good to see you too, Haru.”

At the mention of the cat’s name, and the address to her, Haru recalled a memory of her younger self playing and talking with a slightly younger version of the cat before them. Recalling once that she gave the she-cat some of her favorite fish crackers that she loved so much, ones her father would bring back from the city near the castle. She remembered the laughs and games played between the two and a watery but delighted smile broke across her face.

“Yuki, it’s been so long I haven’t seen you since I was a child.” She quietly exclaimed, and Yuki’s smile grew tenfold.

“I know; I only wish our reunion could have been in better circumstances.” At the mention of this, all three of their faces grew serious as they reached a slightly lit doorway, where voices could be heard. Yuki stopped a few feet away from the doorway, as if she could not move anymore.

“This doorway leads straight to the roundtable, I’m afraid I can’t go with you. Phoebus has done something to prevent anyone or anything magical to enter. I can’t do anything to help Lune,” Her eyes fell to the ground, unshed tears brimmed at the corners, then she rose her head and there was a fire in her eyes, “Please, you have to save him, Phoebus shouldn’t see you coming.”

The couple nodded, and quickly made their way up the tunnel to the room. The sorceress watching with both hope and trust in her eyes.

* * *

In the sky’s above the castle, Toto and Natori continued their chase. The crow continued to distract his opponent by calling back insults.

“Here, kitty, kitty,” he cackled before laughing. “What’s the matter, too slow for a little crow?”

Toto quickly swerved out of reach but when he looked back, the sphinx was gone. He stopped and began to look left in right in search of the enemy, only for him to fly up from below and quickly grabbed the crow in his large paws. Toto fought and squirmed to get out of the creature’s grasp to no avail.

“Finally, little crow, I have you,” the sphinx sneered, suddenly a rough tug on his tail below distracted him, a very frustrated voice growled.

“Pardon me?” demanded Renaldo, as he and Muta floated on their mist below Natori, his brother continued.

“That’s our birdbrain you’re messing with, kitty,” Muta gruffly announced.

Natori looked at them in confusion then shook his head as he slowly brought Toto to his mouth, only to be suddenly knocked away by a large fireball and dropping said bird.

The brother’s quickly dove down and caught their feathered friend, Toto looked up at them weakly and Muta smirked down at the crow.

“You owe us big time, feathers,” he proclaimed, and Toto weakly laughed.

“Shut up, butterball,” he rasped.

For once Muta just smiled as he cradled the bird close then turned his enraged gaze towards the offending, flying catastrophe in front of them who was now once again a bespectacled cat floating on his own cloud of purple mist, patting the fires out from his robe.

“How in the world… who are you two?” he questioned fearfully.

The brothers smirked at one another then turned to their foe to proudly proclaim in one voice.

“Why, we’re the Moon brothers!”

At this, Natori’s fur actually turned white as an expression of fear encompassed his face. “The-the mo-oo-n bro-th-ers,” He stuttered, then with incredible speed, he attempted to fly off, only to be stopped by the large two headed cat.

“Now, now where do you think you’re going?” Renaldo calmly asked.

As their foe, now victim, quivered before them, Muta turned to his brother with an evil smirk.

“Should we teach this pint size, sorry excuse of a wizard a lesson?” he asked darkly.

“I do believe we should,” his brother responded with absolute pleasure, and the boys’ eyes began to glow a menacing yellow-green as they loomed towards the robed cat, who could only let out a small helpless meow as he gripped his tail, and closed his eyes waiting for the oncoming pain.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, Naoko and Natoru tried to help the fallen men of Camelot, the farm chickens hovering off to the side of the metal cat, when a metal soldier came swinging his weapons towards them. The group backed away in fear when suddenly Natoru stepped forward with a determined look on his face.

“You wanna dance mace-head? Then let’s dance.”

With incredible speed he jumped straight from the ground towards the soldier’s head, his razor-sharp claws out, and began slicing and whacking away at the metal man’s head. Taken by surprise, the soldier tried to knock the cat off to no avail and in his distraction tripped over an out of place stone, falling quickly to the ground. Natoru jumped off his head and landed with great agility on the ground as the soldier landed head-first, effectively knocking him out. He turned with a proud smile on his face towards Naoko and the chickens, who quickly flapped their wings in cheer and ran to swarm the hero cat, his smile only grew bigger at their gratitude as Naoko looked on with both gratefulness and mirth.

* * *

Back in the castle, Baron and Haru lifted a stone slab from above their heads and emerged from the floor of the roundtable room. They quickly climbed out and Haru looked towards the table to see King Lune attempting to avoid his deranged cousin swinging Excalibur at him. The demented feline let out a gleeful cackle as he chased the monarch.

“I’m going to enjoy ending you more than when I ended Sir Hasho!” He cackled manically.

At this, Haru’s eyes narrowed in fierce anger and she looked about her until she spotted the ladders leading up to a platform holding the beams for the tower wall. She quickly ran to it and climbed up the ladders, Baron sensing what she was going to do tried to stop her to no avail.

“Kill me if you want,” Lune spat as he tried to crawl off the table, “But you will never destroy the ideas of Camelot, you’ll never rule this kingdom.”

“Well I have to start somewhere, ending you seems good.” Phoebus smirked. He swung the sword down and barely missed Lune who rolled out of the way. He then reached down and grabbed a fistful of Lune’s tunic, who tried to free himself from his grasp, and loudly proclaimed to the sky above.

“Say hello to your new King!”

Line sneered and growled lowly through his teeth. “You are no King!”

Phoebus’ smile only grew darker as his eye twitched.

“You’re right,” he laughed, then he raised Lune off his feet and held him in the air, then he threw him to the other side of the table, “perhaps I’d be better as an EMPEROR!”

Lune landed hard, then fell unconscious. From the high makeshift tower above the table Haru stood on a beam tied to a rope hanging from the ceiling, she loudly called out.

“Phoebus!”

He turned and slowly smiled at her. “Ah, Haru my future queen. How did you get here?”

At the unwanted term, Haru grimaced then responded to him with as much venom as she could muster.

“I will not be your anything, Phoebus. No one tells me who or what I am,” she informed him with a triumphant look on her face. “Nor will I wed or serve a _false king!”_

At that last remark, almost exactly like that of her father’s, Phoebus’ smile fell and his eye twitched with rage.

Haru then pushed her foot on the tower and rode the beam straight towards Phoebus, knocking him and her through the stain-glass window and out into the courtyard where the stone rested.

Haru slowly rose from her fallen place on the ground, only mere feet from the now glowing stone. Phoebus, laying on the steps, struck the sword into the ground and used it raise himself up, glaring at her with immense rage. As he stood, he began advancing towards her and she quickly turned her head to look at the stone then back to him when an idea struck her, and she began backing towards the stone.

“You’re in the way, Haru, just like your father.” He growled lowly as he continued his advancement.

Haru slipped behind a pillar as a means of a shield while he continued to speak.

“Since it seems my dear that you are just _dying_ to be like him!” He snapped and swung the sword and hit the pillar right where Haru’s head was only seconds ago, she ducked then quickly rolled, landing with her back facing the stone. She slowly stood running her hands along the thorny roots surrounding it, a white glow twisted around her hand.

“Why don’t we see if I can’t help you ought!” He yelled and rose the sword to bring it down on her.

She raised her arms to defend herself, then from the corner of her eye, she saw Baron approaching with his staff raised to strike Phoebus, but the mad cat suddenly turned and stopped his attack by slicing the staff in half. Baron fell, searching the ground for his only means of sight. Phoebus sneered at the blind half-cat.

“Oops,” he apologized with fake sincerity, “you probably needed that, didn’t you?” He then grabbed a handful of Baron’s hair and roughly threw him to Haru, whisperingly lowly. “Where’s your crow now?”

She caught him and quickly brought him to his feet, whispering in his ear. “Hold your ground, till the last possible moment.” She smiled as Baron rose his head in understanding.

“Yes, and you give the signal.” He pulled her close as they both turned their heads towards Phoebus.

The cat rose the sword with point aimed straight for the couple, ready to run them though, the sword twisting on his arm and he smiled maniacally.

“Two for the price of one, this must just be my lucky day.” He lunged forward for a killing blow.

Haru called out “Now!” as she and Baron jumped apart just before the sword hit, landing on opposite sides of the stone, where Excalibur now resided again with Phoebus still attached.

He tried to pull it from the stone to no avail. “Oh no, not the stone.” As he said this, the roots fell away and the three rings began to glow a bright white as he continued to try pulling it out, grunting and screaming in fear.

“Ah-AAHHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed as white light surrounded his arm and a blue beam seemed to fall from the sky surrounding Phoebus and the stone.

Haru raised here hand to shield her eyes but could not look away as he was shrouded in this powerfully, magical glow. Purple light sparked from him, the potion trying to fight back.

A blast of the blue light shot out across Camelot, raising rocks into the sky. As the blast shot out, it reversed the effects of Phoebus’ potion on his men, turning them into flesh and bone men, cat and bird once more. Natoru also returned to his normal self once more and jumped for joy. Renaldo and Muta who were standing on a castle wall, suddenly split apart. They stared at their now individual sets of two hands and feet then turned to each other and hugged with joy.

As the light receded back to the stone, King Lune awoke from the table, his arm now completely healed, and looked out to the courtyard.

A blast came from the stone as Phoebus laughed with deranged glee, and began to come apart piece by piece then slowly dissolve into purple light and gray dust, floating to the sky above, leaving Excalibur behind, back to its old self.

Haru shielded her eyes as the light faded and a helmet fell from above, the only thing left of Phoebus. It was finally over. With a huge smile, Haru ran towards Baron who was once again standing, for some reason he had his eyes closed and a hand to his head, but she paid no mind as she ran right into his chest wrapping her arms tightly around him. He nearly fell over but quickly righted himself.

“Haru?” he softly whispered.

Her eyes were closed as she fought back tears at the relief of it all being done.

“Oh Baron we won, everything’s alright now.” She proclaimed happily.

“Haru?” There was now a tinge of confusion and slight fear in his tone, and Haru tightened her hold to reassure him that it was alright.

“It’s alright Baron, I’m here.” She promised, then his hands gripped her shoulders tightly, shaking slightly as he softly said.

“Haru, I can see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't be made about the cliff hanger, I couldn't help it.


	14. To Happy Ends and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to make anyone reading this wait any longer, so here is the final chapter of my story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Cat Returns

“Haru I can see you.” He whispered in awe.

At this, Haru pulled her head away from Baron’s chest and sharply looked up. Her eyes locked onto no longer grey eyes, but emerald gems that sparkled in the light that broke through the clouds, a look in them that she dared not name but had no doubt was reflected in her own eyes.

Baron was smiling with unshed tears filling his now healed eyes as he slowly brought a hand to her face. She leaned into it; her own smile broke out across her face as he let out a soft laugh.

“I-I can _see_ you!” The sheer joy in his voice nearly brought tears to her eyes, and she placed her hand over the one holding her face, she closed her eyes at the feel of it.

A small tug from said hand had her opening her eyes once again as Baron began leaning towards her face, his eyelids beginning to slowly close. Realizing his intent, her own eyes followed as their faces came closer and closer together, Baron pulled her whole body almost flush against his. Their lips were just an inch apart when Haru was suddenly jolted forward, knocking them both of balance and causing them to fall to the ground, arms still wrapped around each other. The cause of their fall quickly made himself known.

“Haru, Haru look I’m me again!” Natoru excitedly claimed, in no way realizing the moment he had just ruined. He realized he did something wrong when he saw the glares coming from the two of them, he lowered his ears in fear and worry.

A loud chuckle had the couple turning their eyes towards the approaching, now separated, Moon brother’s and Toto, who knew exactly what moment the young cat had interrupted.

Toto and Muta snickered openly as Renaldo gave them an apologetic look.

“We tried to stop him, but he’s quite the quick one for someone so small,” Renaldo apologized with a mirthful smile on his face.

Haru and Baron couldn’t really be that mad at Natoru, it wasn’t in their nature, so as Baron rose first then began to help Haru to her feet, she turned to the small, sad cat and reassured him.

“It’s alright Natoru, you didn’t mean to.” She smiled softly.

The cat returned her smile and quickly ran forward to jump in her now open arms, happy to be with his friend once again.

She then smiled to the brothers, though she couldn’t help being confused. “Your separated? But how?” She asked.

Before either could answer, another voice spoke up.

“The magic of Excalibur of course.” Yuki stepped out of the roundtable room, walking beside Lune, she continued speaking. “In placing the sword back within the stone, a renewing wave of magic was released undoing all damage and dark magic present. Phoebus’ men have been returned to as they once were, your friend’s spell has been broken, Baron’s sight and Lune’s injuries have been healed.”

At that, the trio quickly turned towards the couple to now realize that Baron was looking directly at them, not just in their direction. Three smiles broke out as they swiftly ran towards their friends.

“Baron, that’s great!” Toto exclaimed, landing on his friend’s shoulder.

Muta ran up and pulled the two into a very large hug, lifting them right of the ground, as he was still a very large cat. Toto quickly flew off the shoulder as to avoid the deadly hug.

“That’s great Baron!” he repeated very loudly and squeezed tightly, causing Haru and Baron to have trouble breathing.

Noticing their discomfort, Renaldo quickly informed his brother of his over-enthusiastic joy. “Muta, let them breath.”

Said cat looked to his captives and quickly let them go, letting out a soft sorry.

After they cached their breath, King Lune approached his saviors with a grateful smile on his face.

“You have my most grateful thanks at saving my life and saving Camelot,” he turned to the brothers and Toto to continue his praise. “All of you. This is a debt I can never repay.”

The heroes bowed to the King, and he turned towards the stone. He approached it with a regal stride, then he gripped the handle gracefully and easily pulled out the sword to raise it above.

* * *

Light shined into the great hall of the round table, King Lune and the people of Camelot now stood in the repaired hall.

Lune was dressed in formal wear with his crown atop his head and Excalibur at his side. Standing to his left stood Baron, also dressed formally, a new staff in his hand since he was still uncomfortable without one. They, as well as everyone else, were looking towards the entrance as Haru entered dressed in the lovely flowing white dress made by her mother, a wreath of white flowers laid atop her head. Baron’s eyes widened with awe at the sight of her as she made her way towards them.

Lady Naoko along with Nirami, Hansuke and Hiromi stood to one side, proud smiles on their faces, Naoko holding her husband’s shield. Muta and Renaldo stood a few ways down looking at the girl with pride as well, Toto perched on Muta’s shoulder. The brothers had tears in their eyes. As Haru began passing her mother, Naoko stopped her daughter.

“Haru wait,” she raised the shield and laid it in her daughter’s hands, “You’ll need this. I’m so proud of you.”

The mother placed a loving kiss on her head, and Haru beamed as she continued her way to the King, her father’s shield held lovingly in her hands. She and Baron kneeled before King Lune as he raised Excalibur above their heads.

“I dub thee, ‘Sir Baron’.” He placed the tip of Excalibur onto said cat’s shoulder then moved it to the girl next to him. “And I dub thee, ‘Lady Haru’.”

Cheers erupted from the crowd watching the ceremony and the two heroes rose to stand before the King.

“Thank you once again for saving Camelot.” Lune announced above the cheers. “You have reminded us all that a Kingdom’s strength does not rely on the strength of the King but by the strength of its people.”

Reaching out to Baron and Haru he turned them to face the onlookers as he continued to announce.

“From this day forward you shall both sit as knights of the round table!”

At this Haru and Baron’s eyes rose to where the Knights cheered for their new brother and sister, then looked to each other. Haru could see the joy in Baron’s gaze at finally having his dream come true and he could see the honor in hers at being able to sit where her father once did. The cheers in the hall grew louder at this and a celebration began.

Music filled the hall as people began to dance in the area around the table. King Lune gently took Haru’s shield for her as Baron set his staff aside and pulled her out to the dance floor, she showed a bit of reluctance, but did not try to refuse and soon found herself being guided expertly by the half cat in a marvelous dance, a large smile filling her face. Lune moved to stand by Yuki and held her hand lovingly as they watched the joyous people. The brothers clapped along with Naoko as they watched the two dance and Natoru was dancing off to the side with his now befriended chickens.

Haru laughed with glee as she and Baron spun around on the dance floor. She turned her face to him as he held her close. “We’re knights of the roundtable Baron; can you believe it? This is everything you wanted right?”

Baron began to slow their dance and Haru looked at him with slight confusion, but he just smiled back with a mischievous glint in his glowing green eyes. “I wouldn’t say _everything_. I can think of one more thing.” He began to pull her close and leaned down.

Haru realized what he meant and with a soft smile leaned towards him too. No interruptions this time as their eyes closed and their lips met finally in a sweet, slow and loving kiss. The two lost in their own world as they pulled each other closer.

Muta and Renaldo began to tear up again as they leaned on each other. Renaldo began turning to Muta making a kissy face, at this Muta quickly snapped out of his tear filled state and glared at his brother.

“Hey, don’t you even think about it.”

Renaldo moved back with a sheepish grin and a cough.

Toto cackled from his perch than quickly took to the air flying above the lovebirds, congratulating them. They broke from their kiss to smile at him as he flew to Yuki, who held out an arm for him.

“Well done, Toto,” the sorceress praised.

“I knew they could do it,” he answered, smiling at the new couple.

With a big smile Haru quickly ran to grab Baron’s staff, then pulled him after her out of the hall and towards the stables. He followed her with an equally large smile, tinged with slight confusion. When they reached the stables and she began to climb on a horse he had to ask.

“Haru what are you doing?”

“Just get on Baron.” She continued to smile.

Without question he hopped up behind her and held on to her, placing his staff in a strap on his back. Haru kicked the horse into a gallop and they rode out of the stables and out of Camelot.

Baron leaned forward to come face to face with her. “Where are we going?” he asked with a laugh.

“To find another adventure.” she answered back, her smile never leaving her face.

His gaze softened as he pulled one of her hands from the reigns to place a kiss on her hand. “As long as I’m with you, every day will be a wonderful adventure.” he whispered lovingly and as the two shared a heartfelt smile they rode into the horizon, ready for a new beginning… together.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up that I am currently editing this story chapter by chapter and then posting them, so bear with me if you enjoy it and if you don't enjoy it well then it shouldn't matter to you.


End file.
